Naruto Tatsumaki
by THEKyuubi27
Summary: Naruto finally finds out why he was ignored and disliked. He finally has a family. He will fight to the death if need be to protect it... Bloodline! Naruto, Naru/Anko
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Arc One: Into the Four Houses

The sky was a crimson goldenrod, meaning that the sun just set, and the unknowing villagers of Konohagakure no Sato were preparing to go to bed. Well, except one, that is. That person is Naruto Uzumaki, age 7, and academy student in the Konoha Ninja Academy.

The reason he was out so late, was because he is an orphan, and one of the few that weren't adopted. Nothing was wrong with him to his knowledge. He was nice, energetic, and fun to be around, once you got to know him. He always had a smile on his face, always tried to be a 'good boy'. He also had a _huge_ pranksters side. When a member of the humongous village saw his dubbed 'foxy-grin', they knew something was about to go down.

The villagers, however, always found a reason to blame him for something, even the smallest things. The villagers treated him like the plague, never harming him, but never going out of their way to talk or help him. As he was going to visit the Hokage, or as he calls him "Jii-jii", to talk about how the mean orphanage matron kicked him out three weeks ago, saying he was old enough to fend for himself. He knew it was a lie, because he saw children older than him in there, mocking him behind her back, not that she wouldn't do anything to them. He currently was taken in to temporarily stay with Neko, and she gave him the basics of Kenjutsu, since he wouldn't shut up about it.

He just left the Higorishi Store, one of the three places in Konoha that treated him like everyone else. He had to get some new clothes, as he saved up the measly allowance that the matrons threw at him at the beginning of each month. He bought a creme shirt, with grey swirl patterns, a thin grey fur lined jacket, a pair of tan baggy pants with plenty pockets, and a pair of tan geta. He also bought a kunai for emergencies. Just because he was seven didn't mean he was stupid. He knew of the villager's feelings towards him.

As he was walking to the Hokage's office after thanking the kind woman that owned the store, he heard different noises. For some reason, Naruto had enhanced hearing, and sight. He didn't tell Old man Hokage about his gifts, because he didn't want the old man to worry about him. He heard screaming, and then he heard a man's voice. He ran to where he heard the noise. What he saw disgusted him to the fullest. He saw in an alleyway, a man attempting to sexually abuse a teenage girl.

The girl looked in fear towards the man. "P-please don't do this!" she pleaded to the man.

The man sneered, and said, "Shut the fuck up, unless you want me to kill you. Just take it, and there won't be any problems."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, and ran to the man, in hopes of saving the girl. He pulled out the kunai he just bought, and jammed it in the man's back, surprising both man and girl. The man howled in pain, and pulled it out.

He saw who stabbed him, and smirked. "Well, lookie here, here's the fox-brat. I get to get easy sex, _and_ kill the fox." he said, making Naruto and the girl wonder what he was talking about.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, avoiding a kunai to the face. "Old man, the hell you talking about?"

He smirked, and said proudly, "You see, I know why you are disliked in the village, oh yeah I know. You see fox, seven years ago, the great and terrible Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed in your gut. We don't hate you for that, that would be stupid. Even we know that_ you_, a baby couldn't kill all that died on that terrible day, but we hate the demon in you. That's why we are so distant from you, afraid you will turn on us. That's why we don't harm you, afraid that the demon will take your body over, and go on rampage!" he said, as he punched Naruto in the face, and threw the kunai, hitting Naruto in the gut.

Naruto's eyes widened, and gave a silent scream. Naruto just laid there, and the man turned to the terrified girl. "Your turn girlie. Time to-" he froze. He felt something he never thought he would feel. His body felt so dirty, and he wished he would die. He turned towards the feeling, and saw Naruto glaring at him, hate intensified. Naruto didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he wanted the man to feel what the girl would feel if he wen through with the disgusting act.

The man looked into Naruto's eyes, and shivered, as his eyes went from a dull blue to an electric blue, bright, and furious. Naruto could feel a change in his mind, and suddenly knew what he was doing. He didn't have a clue what genjutsu were, but he knew illusions. He pretty much had them everyday of his life. He knew then what he was doing to the man, and he liked it. This man deserved to feel like she would. He focused his mind on the depressing feelings that a rape victim would feel, based on the emotions the girl was portraying. He then send the illusion to the man, and then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the man was screaming, with white hot tears streaming down his face. The man just wanted to curl up into a ball, and die. Naruto took this chance to end his misery, misery that he injected into the man. Naruto grabbed his lone kunai while the man was screaming, crying, and muttering, "Please stop, I'll be good I swear..." Naruto shook his head, and was about to end the poor man's life, when a hand grabbed his arm, successfully stopping him.

Naruto looked towards the hand, and saw the girl crying, and she hugged him, calming Naruto's mind. Naruto hugged her back, to cease her tears.

When the ANBU and the Hokage arrived on the scene, to see what could cause the noise, they saw a shocking scene. They saw a man curled in a ball, crying and muttering, "Please go away, I swear..." was all that could be heard. They saw Naruto being hugged by a girl, which was a surprise, since Naruto almost never showed emotions, as his ANBU guard taught him the bare basics of ANBU training, since Naruto claimed they were 'super cool heroes'. His guard, Neko was his favorite, and Raven was his second. The Hokage allowed them to take off their masks, though Neko did even before the Hokage allowed it, since she had gotten close to the boy in the few days they knew each other.

The ANBU with him consisted of: Raven, Neko, Inu, Hebi, and Weasel. They looked at the scene, and wondered what happened to the man. They knew it wasn't the Kyuubi, since they didn't feel the dark and bloodthirsty aura of Naruto's chakra. Neko walked to Naruto, and pried the girl from Naruto.

"Naru-chan, what happened? What happened to that man?" she asked softly.

Naruto looked to the others, and they nodded, giving him permission to tell what happened. "Well, I was leaving the Higorishi Store, after buying some new clothes and a kunai, and was about to go to Jii-jii's office to tell that I was kicked out, and living with you for a while, and I heard a scream, and that man's voice. I wanted to know what was happening, so I ran to the noise. That man was about to rape this girl, and I ran to him, and stabbed him in the back. He was pissed, and told me about the Kyuubi being sealed in my stomach, and stabbed me in my stomach. I almost passed out, but I had to save that girl." he paused, to gauge their expressions.

By then, every ANBU had taken off their masks, and was staring at Naruto, waiting for the end of his story. The Hokage was saddened, because the boy knew of his burden.

Naruto continued. "Then I felt something deep in my body, and in my eyes. Then suddenly, I knew what it was. I felt that I could make illusions, and so I did. I made that excuse for a human feel the pain and misery that she would have felt if he would have been able to rape her, and I guess he went into shock from the emotions." he finished, making everyone's eyes bulge a bit.

That was a deadly ability to have, especially dangerous to those that pissed Naruto off. Luckily he had emotions training.

Everyone present looked at Naruto in awe. The Hokage looked at Naruto and asked him softly, "Naruto-kun, do you know what this gift is called?"

Everyone hung on that question, and were waiting on the boy's answer. Naruto looked deep in thought, before his eyes widened. "It's called...the** Kenzenoi**."

The ANBU thought is was a fitting name. 'Clear Eye'.

Sarutobi hugged Naruto. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, sorry that I had to keep that secret from you. You have to understand that it was for your protection."

Naruto hugged him back, and said, "It's ok Jii-jii. I really don't care that the fox is in me. It'll just be a part of me, and plus, foxes are tricksters, so I guess it'll help that I have the strongest fox in the universe in me, ne?"

Everyone chuckled. Leave it to Naruto to joke about something like that. Then they got serious. They looked at the girl, still clinging to Naruto like a lifeline.

Neko asked the girl, "What is your name?"

The girl didn't want to talk, but with a bit of coaxing from Naruto , she finally got the courage to speak. "My name is Teppōmizu Akira, member of the Tatsumaki Clan."

The Hokage's eyes widened. She was royalty. He looked at Naruto, whom just hugged the girl. Sarutobi then ordered Inu to go retrieve the Tatsumaki Clan Head, and tell her to assemble a Council Meeting, to deliberate the actions that have happened a short while ago.

**Council Meeting**

Sarutobi, Naruto, Akira, and Neko walked in the building. Naruto looked at the circle of gathered people, and saw what he knew were the Clan Heads.

There sat Hyuuga Hiashi, the only Hyuuga to be able to close all 128 tenketsu in a Shinobi's body. He was made Clan Head at 19. He was the epitome of stoic.

Next was Nara Shikaku, the Nara Clan Head. He was the laziest ninja of his generation.

By him was Amikichi Choza, the second member of the legendary Shika-Ino-Cho cell. He was a burly, muscular man, however, he was very kind towards people.

Next to the man, was Yamanaka Inoichi, the final member of the cell. He was the head of the T&I in Konoha.

Besides him was Inuzuka Tsume, the most feral woman in Konohagakure. She was the fastest and strongest kunoichi. She firmly believed in loyalty and honor.

Aburame Shibi was the second most stoic Shinobi, though all Aburame were stoic, and for good reason. They held Kikiku bugs in their bodies, helping them, and giving them a special gift.

Haruno Sakume was the civilian Haruno Clan Head. She attempted to become a kunoichi, but was forced to quit in the academy, because of her blatant infatuation with the Uchiha Clan Head Uchiha Fugaku.

Uchiha Fugaku was the Uchiha Clan Head, as well as the Head of the Konohagakure Police Force.

Lastly, sat Tatsumaki Shūchū, head of the Tatsumaki Clan Four Houses. She also was the Head of the Taifū House was the sole holder of the **Hyakurai**, or **One Thousand Thunderclaps** bloodline. She was usually a very kind hearted woman, but tonight she was beyond angry, fully showing why she was named Shūchū.

And in the front of them all was the Hokage, and Head of the Sarutobi Clan. He was tired, but had to talk about the newest discovery. He cleared his throat. "Council, I have brought the meeting to attention for two reasons: the first is young Uzumaki here, and the second having to do with Tatsumaki Clan."

Everyone looked surprised, and Tsume spoke their thoughts. "Hokage-sama, what does this meeting have to do with the pup?" she asked. She never had any problems with the young Uzumaki, as her son and Naruto were friends in the academy.

However, Sakume did dislike the boy. For reasons known to everyone, she was among the small group of villagers that hated Naruto with a passion. "Hokage-sama, I see you finally came to your senses, and decided to do away with the brat!"

The Hokage had no time to speak, because surprisingly, Naruto did. "And I see you finally show how much of an idiot you are..."

Everyone, even Hiashi started to chuckle, though Fugaku held it in. 'Must not laugh, Uchiha are too powerful to laugh...' he thought. He did smirk though.

She yelled at him, and produced a small amount of KI at him, which he shrugged off. "Boy, shut up, you are luck-" she was cut off, and screamed, holding her ears, which confused everybody in the room.

Everyone looked towards the Hokage, hoping for their silent question to be answered. The old man sighed, and said, "Naruto-kun, please cut the illusion..."

Everyone looked in confusion towards the blond, and saw him close his eyes, and the screaming ceased. Sakume looked in hatred at the boy, "What did you do to me, DEMON?"

The air temperature dropped greatly, even Fugaku and Hiashi were slightly afraid about what was about to happen, and they were right to be scared, as what happened shortly after would forever be in their minds...

Sarutobi tried to cease the danger of the woman, but he was too late, as Naruto already called out, "**Kudakero: Kyōka Suigetsu**...**(1)**", and all hell broke loose.

The whole room shimmered, showing that everyone there was caught in his illusion. Even Fugaku couldn't break it to save everyone. They appeared in Konoha, during the day, which gave away the illusion, yet they still couldn't break it, no matter which method they used. All they could do was search for the caster, and somehow get her to break it himself.

**With Sakume**

_Sakume was walking around Konoha, as happy as can be. She passed the Hokage's tower, about to go get her pride and joy, her daughter Haruno Sakura from the Ninja Academy. She passed the Higorishi Store, and saw the Academy, and suddenly, the Academy burst into flames..._

_BOOM! _

_She tried running to the Academy to save her daughter, but she felt weird, like she couldn't move, and she had no experience in the illusion arts. She ran as fast as her legs would take her, but instead of taking her to the Academy, she ended up running past the Hokage Tower again. She then re-passed the Higorishi Store as well, and saw the Academy, still in flames. She then heard her child's screams of agony, and she began crying. _

"_I'm coming to save you sweetie!" she yelled, seemingly to no one. She tried to run to the academy, and she finally succeeded. She was _**so**_ close to the academy, but then as if it were a mirage, she appeared back at the Hokage Tower. _

_She broke down, pounding the ground, hot white tears burning the earth. "Damn it, why can't I do this? I was _**so**_ close, _**so**_ close!"_

_She finally lost it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed to the Heavens, as if to somehow get Kami herself to stop the torture. _

**With the Others**

The Hokage sighed, and so did everyone else. They were only going in circles, and they couldn't even sense Naruto's chakra.

Suddenly, the heard the shrill scream, and their senses were going haywire.

Then, Shūchū felt something in the air. "Hokage-sama, I feel young Uzumaki. I can taste it." she said, her bloodline giving her the ability to feel the particles in the air, everyone's in fact. Naruto's were slightly stronger than the rest, most likely because of the fact that he created the illusion.

Tsume used her nose to pinpoint his general direction. "She pointed towards the Hokage's Tower, and Hiashi activated his Byakugan. "I see him, he on the top of the tower!" he announced, and they Shunshined towards him, luckily reaching him, most likely because his attention all on Sakume.

The Third tried to get his attention. "Naruto, please stop! She's learned her lesson!" he pleaded with the boy, but his plea fell on deaf ears.

Fugaku tried to gain control over the boy with his fully activated Sharingan, but it was assumed that unless Naruto willed it to happen, then anything was useless. They knew they were in deep if they couldn't reason with him.

Shūchū walked up to him, and hugged the boy. She had a hunch that he never knew maternal contact, from the way Sarutobi described the actions that went down earlier. "Please, I beg you Naru-chan, stop this right now. She's sorry, and she won't do it again, I swear..." she promised softly.

The illusion wavered a bit, and everyone present knew that what she was saying was working.

Naruto wanted to believe her so bad, he had a feeling that she would keep her word. He ended up crying, and saying, "It hurts so bad being called a demon. I never done nothing to her, and she is mean to me." he sobs out, making Shūchū tear up, and hugged him even closer to her.

She kept talking to him. "I know it hurts. Naru-kun, do you have a home?" she asked, knowing the answer, but she wanted to hear it from his own mouth.

He shook his head no. "They kicked me out, nobody wants me!" he screamed out in sorrow and anguish.

She openly started crying. "Well, how would you like to come to my clan? We would love to have you, and you could have a family that loves you. I have hundreds of clan members, and all of them could help you be a better ninja, and to get your bloodline under control. Would you like that?" she asked softer than usual.

Naruto's control over his emotions and the illusion were broken with that question. Naruto ceased the illusion, and everything returned to Naruto, though Sakume was still shaken up. Sarutobi woke her up, and she glared at Naruto with all the hate she could muster.

"Hokage-sama, I _demand_ you sentence him to death, or I will put him down like the animal he is myself!" she screamed.

Naruto looked at her with a deadpan expression, and was about to say something, but Shūchū beat him to it.

"You dare even _attempt_ to harm the newest member of the Tatsumaki Clan, a member of the Taifū House?" she asked, shocking everybody. Any Clan Head had the right to adopt any orphan, though they were denied by the Civilian Council. So far, the clans denied by the council were the Hyuuga, Amikichi, Aburame, and the Yamanaka Clans. However, they could not deny the Tatsumaki Clan's claim. They slightly held more power over the council, and didn't follow the civilians way of thinking. Everyone in the Tatsumaki clan respected the boy.

A merchant, by the name of Hiiro Nakayama, also a diehard Naruto hater, spoke his opinion. "Tatsumaki-sama, why would you even think of something that preposterous? Why the Fox-brat, instead of someone more worthy?" he asked, hate clear in his tone.

Naruto scoffed. "Are all the civilians idiots? I am a child, not the freaking Kyuubi no Kitsune. And one more word about demons, I swear I will activate **Kyōka Suigetsu **again, and I promise that Tatsumaki-sama won't save you..." he responded.

The Hokage decided to intervene, and get to the main point of the meeting. "Shut up, all of you. The main reason I called this meeting, is to tell you that we have a mentally disturbed civilian, and it's due to Naruto-kun here. Now, before you claim the Kyuubi has been released, he saved Akira-chan here."

Hearing the old man say that, everyone's eyebrows raised, and even the Naruto-haters listened.

He continued. "You see, Naruto, kicked out of the orphanage, was staying with Neko-chan here, and went to buy some new clothes, and as he was leaving, he heard some noise and two voices. You see, he overheard a man about to defile little Akira, and threw the kunai he bought at the man, to distract him from hurting her. The kunai hit, but only slowed him down, and he hit Naruto. After that, he told Naruto the reason why the civilian clans hated him, and tried to finish off Naruto, and continue to rape her. Naruto unlocked his bloodline, and put up an illusion, making the man feel the emotions of a rape victim, causing him to go into shock." he finished.

Everyone was speechless. The Tatsumaki Head asked the million dollar question. "What is young Naruto's bloodline called?" she asked.

Naruto answered for him. "It's called the **Kenzenoi**...It gives me the ability to create illusions of any kind, anytime I want. I can't turn off the dojutsu either."

Everyone decided that night to start over their opinions about the boy. Demons didn't save girls from the worst possible thing ever. They were the ones to do the raping. So if he saved her, then he was definitely human.

The Hokage smirked at their facial expressions. He knew they were thinking about their treatment of the boy. The man was right. They never hurt him physically, but luckily for Naruto that he was just adopted before he was mentally dead.

"You see? You assumed he was evil, but now you realize how innocent he is. Now, the meeting is adjourned. You may return to your homes and families now." he said, as he was about to talk to Naruto, but when he looked for the boy, he saw both him and Akira curled on the floor, sleeping...

Jutsu List:

1.** Kudakero: Kyōka Suigetsu - Shatter, Mirror Flower Water Moon - illusion of Naruto's Kenzenoi. Allows him to trap as many people in an unbreakable illusion. The only way to get out of the illusion, is to get the caster to break it, or if the caster is under heavy emotional stress.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Arc One: Academy Life/Taifū Life

Naruto woke up in a strange room. However, since the room was not dangerous in his eyes, he didn't pay it any mind. That didn't mean he wasn't wary of his surroundings. He didn't live this long in an orphanage this long without being careful.

He groaned, as he stretched his body, and popped his joints in place. He heard footsteps coming towards the room, so he tensed.

The door opened up, and a woman walked in the room, and set some clothes on the dresser. "Ohayo Taifū-sama. How are you this morning?" she asked, confusing Naruto.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Taifū? I thought my last name was Uzumaki?" he said.

She giggled. "Silly, you were adopted last night...You are now a member of the Tatsumaki Clan, of the Taifū House, the strongest House in the Clan...You are now royalty..." she informed him, making his eyes widen.

Naruto promptly fainted.

Three hours after he passed out, he woke up in the room he saw earlier. This time, the woman who convinced him to release **Kyōka Suigetsu **was sitting on the bottom of the bed.

She saw him stir in bed, and knew he was awake. "How are you this morning Naruto?" she asked softly.

Naruto poked his head from under the covers. "I feel weird. The only home I ever had was Neko-chan's house, and now I'm royalty. I have a question though. Why did you adopt me? I am a normal orphan, only with a dojutsu." he said downcast.

She shook her head, and pulled him from under the covers. She hugged him, and said, "Not only that, but you have potential, and are a kind person. You could have killed that man, or simply raped Akira-chan as well. Instead, you save a girl you didn't even know, because you felt that it was the right thing to do, and punished the man who committed the crime greatly. That proved you have limitless honor. And that's what the Taifū House is about. Honor, love, and compassion are what we represent, and what you will as well."

Naruto teared up, and Shūchū wiped his tears away, and he began asking questions. "Can you tell me about the Four Houses?" he queried.

She smiled, and nodded. "Well, I'll start with the Taifū House. we are the strongest Suiton users in the entire clan, though everyone can use it powerfully. Also, we are the only Kenjutsu-Genjutsu clan in Konoha, and one of the strongest in the elemental nations, second to the famed Kageyoshi Clan of Kirigakure. Our House crest is the **Hana Wachigai** crest, which is a circle, with a diamond in the middle, and inside that diamond is a flower. The Harikēn House is next. They are the best Taijutsu users in our Clan, and will teach anyone in the clan any Taijutsu if they so wish. Their crest is the** Unbound Vision** crest, which is a circle, with two wings with a swirl at the end, with an eye in the middle, which represents the eye of the storm, and their endless wisdom and foresight. Next is the Teppōmizu House. They are the Ninjutsu specialists, and they are the holders of our prized Ninjutsu Scrolls. Their crest is the** Tomoe Hachiman** Crest, which is a circular shaped crest, with a spinning tomoe inside it, which shows their power since the _Tomoe Hachiman_ is a tribute to the god of war, Hachiman. And finally, the Arashi House. Their crest is the **Mon** crest, which consists of a bold black line, with three circles in a triangle shape underneath, meaning nothing is beneath them. They are a well-rounded House, which means they use all three ninja facets. And the people in the clan that don't wish to be a Shinobi, may become maids if they wish, or babysitters for the young ones. However, we are not the Hyuuga Clan. We do not put seals on our family members. So, was that informational enough for you Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto was in information overload currently, and took him five minutes to fully process the information he received. "So, what am I going to do about clothes? This outfit is the only one I have..." he said sadly.

She smirked. "Well, you don't have to worry about that Naruto. You can either wear clan issue clothing, or buy them. Now that the idiot council has apparently changed their views about you. Though I wouldn't let your guard down, it could be a trick, just be weary near them." she advised.

Naruto smiled. Then she continued talking. "Also, now that you are in the Tatsumaki Clan Naruto, you will have to have a tutor. I looked over your grades, and one of the Arashi House members did an evaluation of your teachers, and we didn't like the results. One of your sensei at the Academy clearly sabotaged your learning there, and thus is why your grades are so poor. So we will rectify that. Now, when you get out of the Academy today, your private lessons will begin, and I will teach you a jutsu to quicken your learning pace, though you must never use this jutsu in battle. It is a chakra waster, and makes you dependent on the jutsu. So, go go to the bathhouse, and get dressed. Your clan clothes are on the bench on the side of the bathhouse." she told him as she left.

Naruto was about to get out of bed, but she walked back in. "Oh, I almost forgot. Akira wanted to thank you, so she will see you after you return." she said.

Naruto nodded, and went to the bathhouse. He never felt that good in his life. The water washed his stress away, and he just melted in the water. Forty-five minutes later, he still was in heaven, until a member of the Teppōmizu House was sent to retrieve him.

"Naruto-sama, it's time for the academy. Go get dressed, and meet me in the front of the compound." she said.

Naruto sighed, and vowed to return to his new favorite place in the compound.

What was selected for him was a grey shirt with the **Hana Wachigai **crest on the back, slightly tucked in a pair of loose black pants, with a white belt tied in a bow around his midsection (called shimenawa.) There was a pair of grey geta for him to wear. He had to say, it wasn't orange, but it had style.

As he was walking to the front, he saw the person whom was going to be accompanying him to the Academy. Naruto had to take a double-take. She was stunningly beautiful. She was his height, long whitish blond hair, and grey eyes, that looked as if he was staring into a hurricane, then he noticed her having the Unbound Vision Crest on her jacket, and he instantly knew she was a member of the Harikēn House. She wore a white jacket, with the Crest on the back of the jacket. The jacket was sleeve-less and half-way zipped, showing her curves and black fishnet shirt. She wore some grey loose shirts with shin guards and medical bandages on her forearms and legs and feet. She had on some standard issue shinobi sandals as well.

Naruto couldn't help but stare for a second. Unfortunately for him, he was staring at the wrong thing; her breasts. As soon as he made eye contact with her, he saw her beautiful grey eyes narrow. She didn't know enough about him to classify him as a pervert, but she would make sure he wasn't.

"Are you staring at my chest Naruto-sama?" she asked sweetly, making him shudder. He shook his head furiously, not wanting to piss off the martial artist.

She knew he was lying, so she decided to play with his mind. "Aww, too bad, I was hoping you were..." she said, as she pushed her breasts up, in a provocative manner, making him blush madly.

"I-i was-" was all he could say, before he knew he was caught." 'Crap...' he thought.

She gave an evil smirk. "Well, next time you stare at my chest, make sure you don't get caught..." she said as she opened the door, and walked out. "Oh, by the way, the name's Kiko Nakatome Harikēn." she said.

Naruto heard that, and ran after her. "Wait, does this mean I can look at your chest?" he called out to her. He ran to her with a perverted smile on his face. "Wait up!"

They made it to the Academy, and after twenty minutes of perverse flirting on both sides, they went in to the Academy. Naruto's mood was shot to hell. Though he didn't get mad, or even upset, his pupil started shaking, meaning that at the slightest joke about him, hell would be unleashed.

Kiko saw this, and smiled slightly. "Calm down Naruto-sama. All I can ask is not to permanently scar their brains, ok?" she asked, making his mood brighten.

They knocked on the door, and a brown haired Chuunin, by the name of Umino Iruka, opened it. "Hello, may I help you?" he asked, unsure of why she was here.

She nodded. "I am Kiko Harikēn of the Tatsumaki Clan, and as you know, this is Naruto Uzumaki Taifū. I'm sorry we're so late today, it's just that Lady Shūchū had a talk with him this morning." she said, and everyone in the room heard.

Mizuki was pissed, now the brat had protection! Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke laughed. Nobody paid them any attention though, much to their ire.

Iruka smiled a hundred megawatt smile. He actually missed the blond. "Ahh, hey Naruto-kun, glad to have you back!" he said happily.

Naruto smiled back. "Glad to be back Iruka-sensei." he said, pupils still shaking. He liked Iruka, but he wouldn't put up with anyone's crap, especially Mizuki's.

Kiko smiled, and turned to Naruto. "I'll return to get you when the Academy lets out. Have a good day, I guess." she said, as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making Naruto blush even harder, and Iruka laugh hard. "Bye Naruto-sama..."

She shunshined away in a mini-hurricane.

Naruto was speechless, so he just walked up the aisle, and sat down next to his best friend, Kiba Inuzuka.

He slapped him on the back, and chuckled. "Aww, Naruto's blushing!" he teased.

Naruto punched him on the arm.

"Ouch!" Kiba yipped. Naruto smirked, and Iruka began his lesson.

"Alright class, time for today's lesson. The topic is: Ninja Strategies & Stealth."

Everyone besides Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru groaned, Naruto because this was actually the few lessons he excelled in. How could he not? He painted the Hokage Mountain in broad daylight!

Naruto paid attention to the lesson.

Iruka nodded, and began. "Now that you know the lesson, let's begin. Who knows why Shinobi need stealth training?" he asked.

Naruto raised his hand, and once Iruka nodded his approval, he answered. "Mainly because of the fact that Shinobi hide in the shadows, and strike when the target least expects it."

Iruka smiled, and Mizuki frowned. He couldn't sabotage this lesson, mainly because the boy was a genius in Stealth & Tactics.

"That is correct. Since you knew the answer to that question, answer this. If you were sent on a mission to Kumogakure, and your mission was to infiltrate the Raikage's office, what would you do to gain entrance, and how would you get the information needed by the Hokage?" he asked.

Everyone looked at him, expectant. Even Sasuke knew how good he was on this subject.

Naruto thought about it for a minute, and smiled. He answered, "Well, first I would gain entrance by scoping out the obvious ANBU surrounding the office, and see what patterns I could find in their routine. Then, I would systematically take one out, and switch clothing with the ANBU agent I subdued, and take his shift. When the shift was over, I would wait until the Raikage

left to go home, and then wait until the period when all ANBU switched out, and then gain entrance to the office. Then I would wait, until they switched out again, and sneak out, as if nothing happened."

Everyone was in shock, even Mizuki. That plan was fool-proof. None could deny that he was a tactical genius.

Iruka smirked. Naruto's answer was perfect, not missing a step. "Good job Naruto, now moving on..." he said, as he continued the lesson.

Naruto was walking out the Academy, and was surprised by his new friend Kiko. She smiled, and waved lightly to gain his attention.

Naruto walked towards her, and smiled. "Hey Kiko. How was our day?" he asked glad to see her. For some reason, he felt good around her. He didn't have to subconsciously activate **Kyōka Suigetsu** around them.

She smiled back. "Fine, we had to give one of the sensei in your class a long _talk _during your afternoon break. How was your day?"

Naruto remembered Mizuki leaving the Academy grounds for a while, and came back after break pissed of for some reason. Naruto paid him no mind, because if he came at Naruto pissed, he would swiftly activate **Kyōka Suigetsu**.

Naruto shook his head of those thoughts. "It was fine. We talked about Tactics & Stealth, and I kicked ass!" he shouted.

She smirked, and sneakily draped an arm around his shoulder, though Naruto caught on, and snaked his arm around her waist.

She felt his warm arm around her, and she grinned. "So soon Naruto-sama? You'd have to buy me dinner first..." she whispered so only he heard it.

Naruto blushed furiously, and turned his head away from her, making her laugh at his embarrassment.

As they reached the compound, Naruto sported a massive nosebleed, reasons unknown, besides the fact that Naruto would forever cherish his right hand.

They opened the door, and saw Shūchū waiting on them.

She smiled as she saw Naruto and Kiko. "Ahh Naru-chan, Kiko-chan...Nice to have you home. Naruto, how was the academy?" she asked.

Naruto smiled, and answered, "Pretty good. Had my favorite lesson today, which I aced."

She nodded, and saw how Naruto was looking at Kiko out of the corner of his eyes. "Ahh, Naru-chan, whatcha looking at?" she asked, letting Naruto know what, no_ who _he was looking at.

Naruto shook his head at a breakneck speed. "Nothing!" he chirped.

Shūchū smirked. "Well, now that you are here, we can get to training. Go and get dressed into your training clothes. They are on your bed, and I want you to wrap your limbs in medical tape, to protect your bones." she told him.

He just ran off to his room, and went to get dressed.

Meanwhile, Kiko and Shūchū had a little talk. "So, what's going on between you and Naru-chan?" she asked Kiko.

Said girl shrugged her shoulders. "Naruto-sama is a pervert, and I like messing with him, that's it..." she said, as she blushed.

The Tatsumaki Clan Head snorted. "That blush says otherwise. You already have a crush on him? Well, I really could care less about it, just don't hurt him, otherwise you will end up hurting yourself..." she said cryptically.

She left, to go to the training grounds, to train her pupil/clan member.

About ten minutes later, Naruto walked outside. He was wearing a simple white shirt, with a pair of black hakama. He went barefoot, with his feet wrapped up, and arms wrapped to his elbow as well.

His tutor was none other than Kiko, and she wore the same thing he did, and he knew this was standard dress for all that trained.

He looked at her as a future enemy, which was expected of those training. No other emotions were supposed to be shown on the training grounds, Neko and Weasel taught him that. They gave him the basic training to survive in the harsh village of Konoha.

Kiko spoke to him. "From here on out, we will train your Taijutsu. No ninjutsu or Genjutsu, or else I will not go easy on you..." she threatened, causing him to smirk. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Naruto simply said, "Don't hold back, I heal easy." And with that, he settled into a sloppy Taijutsu stance. He closed his eyes, and opened them, only to find that Kiko was missing.

He felt a fist in his gut. He almost threw up his lunch, but barely held it in. He tried to move out of the way, but a swift kick to the shins stopped all movement.

"Never lose focus of your enemy." Kiko's cold voice said. "Get up. I will fix your poor Taijutsu if I have to break all of your bones to make your body learn the movements."

Naruto struggled to stand up. When he finally did, she disappeared again, only to punch him in the jaw, sending him into a tree. She launched another kick to his face, only for him to narrowly dodge, and punch her in the face.

She grinned, "Not bad, but stop. I will be teaching you two styles of fighting: Jujutsu and Judo. Jujutsu is literally translated to "art of pliance". More accurately, however, it means the art of using indirect force, such as joint locks or throwing techniques, to defeat an opponent, as opposed to direct force such as a punch or a kick. This is not to imply that jujutsu does not teach or employ strikes, but rather that the art's aim is the ability to use an attacker's force against him or her, and counter-attack where they are weakest or least defended. Methods of combat included striking: kicking, punching, throwing: body throws, joint-lock throws, unbalance throws, restraining: pinning, strangulating, grappling, wrestling and weaponry. Defensive tactics included blocking, evading, off balancing, blending and escaping." She explained.

Naruto was excited, but didn't dare show it, lest she punch or kick him.

She continued. "Judo, literally meaning "gentle way" or "way of softness", is a modern grappling-based martial art, practiced primarily as a sport. It contains substantially the same emphasis on the personal, spiritual, and physical self-improvement of its practitioners. Which one do you want to learn first? Remember, we will not move on to the other until you have completely mastered the one you pick, so choose." she instructed.

Naruto thought about it for a second. "I pick Jujutsu, so when will we start?" he asked, then got a feeling in his gut that said he shouldn't have asked that particular question.

He suddenly was thrown in the air, and palm thrusted as soon as he descended. He flew into a tree, and groaned. "Now." was his answer.

Naruto got up, and was pissed. He ran towards her, as fast as he could, and she palmed his leg, and his leg locked up, and she caught his arm, and tossed him unto the ground roughly.

She shook her head. "Jujutsu is about letting your opponent make mistakes, not you, so calm down, lest you want me to combine both Judo and Jujutsu..." she said, making him shiver.

"Good, now we will begin your training." she said, as she created a clone of herself. "Naruto, this is a **Kage Bunshin (1)**. It is a complete copy of myself, and can use all my styles of fighting and jutsu. You will defend yourself against it, using only the principles of Jujutsu. That means no Genjutsu at all." she said.

Naruto swore, and prepared to defend yourself. He slipped into a rough stance, when he was assaulted by a barrage of kicks and punches.

Kiko called out to him. "Your too stiff, loosen up a bit! And spread your legs a little more apart, an calm yourself!" she yelled.

Naruto did as told, and got into the correct stance, and prepared himself for the incoming attack. He wasn't disappointed when she leapt into the air, and attempted a drop kick to his midsection, when Naruto tried to palm her legs like she did to him, but it failed, and he was launched to a tree, which seemed to be what he was going to be seeing a lot of during training.

She called out with more instructions. "When you palm thrust, make your palm flat and hard, and wait for the perfect time to strike. Then use a small bit of chakra, and strike!"

Naruto nodded internally, and straightened his palms. She reared a fist to his face, when he found his opening, and slapped her fist away with his left hand, and locked her arm with the right.

Kiko smiled. He was a fast learned, though she knew he didn't want to get hit again. "Good job, you got the palm strike down, so we move on to lesson two: restraining. Ok, this is the first restraining technique that I will teach you, it is called the Guillotine choke. It is a chokehold in martial arts applied from in front of the opponent. The choke involves using the arms to encircle the opponent's neck in a fashion similar to a guillotine. The technique is either a type of tracheal compression restraint (wind choke) that prevents air flow to the lungs, or a blood choke depending on how it is applied. When executed from the ground, the person applying it will try to control the opponent by the hips, for instance using a closed guard. This is done to prevent the opponent from escaping the hold, and to be able to apply additional pressure by extending the hips. It's a very effective maneuver when performed correctly." She explained to the already excited boy.

Naruto processed all of that information. "So, basically, the Guillotine Chokehold is meant to restrain and to take down opponents, right?" he asked.

She nodded, and commanded the Kiko **Kage Bunshin** to go by him, so he could practice it on her.

Naruto circled his arms around the Kage Bunshin, but for some reason, he couldn't get the part down when he had to use the tracheal compression restraint. He kept trying, but to no avail. He could get the form down, but could not execute the technique.

Kiko decided to help him out. "Naruto, all you have to do is slightly stretch you arms, and tighten them, so you can fully execute the technique."

Naruto tried what she said, and found out that she was absolutely correct. If he stretched his arms, then he could wrap his arms around her neck, and cut off her breathing pathways, and after five minutes, the clone poofed away, showing that he was successful.

She walked up to him, and congratulated him. "Good job Naruto, you can go rest now. Remember, you have training after the Academy lets out. And tomorrow, Shūchū-sama will teach you the** Kage Bunshin** technique, so we can get the other ninja arts down." she said, as she shunshined to the compound, and left Naruto to run to his room, and fall asleep peacefully, to rest, and to let his body get over the torture it went through today...

Jutsu Corner:

(1) - **Kage Bunshin** - Shadow Clone, which allows user to make a perfect copy of him/her, which can take solid hits. Uses a good amount of Chakra. B-Rank Technique.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Arc One: Living the Ninja Life

Four long, painful years have passed since he was adopted into the Tatsumaki Clan. His skills have improved by leaps and bounds. He went from 'Dobe' to second rank in the class. Everyone was shocked when Iruka announced the stats after Taijutsu sparring one day.

Kiko kept her word when she said she would break all of his bones to make him better in Jujutsu and Judo. In fact, the only bone not broken was his spine. Every bone was at least broken twice, and it actually made his bodes harder. His Taijutsu was close to hers, due to light **Kage Bunshin** **(1) **training. Kiko also forced him multiple times to meditate, and do chakra conservative exercises, to make it easier for him to do jutsu. When they did Taijutsu training, at least five clones worked on various projects. The main thing the clones did were learn Kenjutsu from Shūchū, who was a great swordsman by the way.

She didn't give him his own sword, because they made their own swords by hand, and made them from the heart, and he was a long way from being even close to good enough to be able to make his own.

Naruto was at the highest level of a a Jujutsu user. He learned everything Kiko could teach him, and she moved him on to Judo. He actually developed a technique for his Jujutsu. It was named **Kūki Yashi (2)**. However, he hadn't learned any jutsu, other than the basic jutsu and the **Kage Bunshin**. He decided to take each lesson one at a time, so he could perfect all of them to the best of his abilities.

Naruto's Genjutsu techniques got larger. He knew a lot of Genjutsu, and created 5 new Genjutsu techniques. There was a Shinobi in the Tatsumaki Clan that knew a bit about the art, and he helped Naruto develop and test some Genjutsu on him, which helped. He found an ability of his dojutsu, one that allowed him to create a perfect illusion, that no one could break, even if they knew they were in it. They were totally dependent on Naruto to release it. And the best thing about it, was that it barely cost him any chakra, and he could trap any amount of people in it. He didn't have a name for it however.

One week, Naruto decided to have a **Kage Bunshin** Battle Royale. It was his way of training his Taijutsu, and he decided to train his mind and body with the basic Academy jutsu. He accidentally mixed two of the jutsu together, which were the **Kawarmi (3)** and the **Bunshin Jutsu (4)**. When he was about to hit the **Kage Bunshin** Naruto with the clone, the original Naruto found himself switching places with the Bunshin. Naruto was shocked and awed. He actually created a jutsu by accident. He decided to dub the jutsu the** Kawarmi Bunshin no Jutsu**.** (5) **After all the clones were destroyed by each other, all of their memories from their points of view rushed to Naruto.

He knew how to close the gaps in his Jujutsu stance, which was his legs spread apart, with one palm out forward, and the other behind him (like Neji when he's about to use the **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (6)** ).

Today was graduation, and he couldn't be happier. Those four long years flew by, and though he was accepted by the majority of Konoha now, he still kept to himself and his clan and friends. He still didn't trust Konoha. He knew they could turn on him any moment, but he wouldn't give them the chance to persecute him though.

Right now, he was passing by the dango stand, and he heard a lot of noise. He heard a woman arguing with a man, and it sounded like the woman was highly pissed. He peeked his head in the stand, and saw three men around a woman sneering, and the woman was in a taijutsu stance that he didn't recognize, which was saying something. Kiko beat every Taijutsu form into his head, literally. She actually beat him using every form of Taijutsu. Even though she was insanely hot, he still kind of resented her for the long hours of staying in the clan infirmary.

Naruto blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he saw one of the men struck in the throat, hard. He flew back a foot, and she punched him in the stomach, making him fly out of the stand. The second and third tried to gang up on her, and she smirked. One tried to grab her, but she was too flexible, and weaved through his grapples, and punched him in the groin and while he was in shock, she threw a dango stick at the side of his neck, paralyzing him in his place, and she axe-kicked him sending him flying into a helpless heap by the first man. The third one possibly had the worst luck. The trench-coat wearing woman actually had a snake come her sleeve, and bite the man in the groin! Naruto actually grabbed his own crotch in protection from the hot, exotic, and insane woman.

Deep within Naruto, in a dark dingy gate, a 100 foot fox was shaking it's head. '**The kit is hooked to insane women...he he he...maybe they'll be insane in bed...he he he...**' it thought.

Naruto, for some reason had a perverted though trickle into his head about the woman. He actually got a nose bleed, and he tried to wipe it away before the woman saw, but he failed. She saw him, and smirked knowingly. 'Stop! I don't want that man's fate...' he thought.

The man actually cried, but who wouldn't? The woman eventually got tired of his tears, and elbowed the man out of the shop.

She rounded on Naruto, whose eyes got wide. "You want some Foxy? I'm sure I can do the same to you if you want..." she told him, making Naruto pray to God that she didn't hurt him.

Naruto, still in fear, said, "No! Fuck that!" Then he thought about it for a second. "Wait. Want want some of what exactly?" he said with a perverted smile on his face.

The woman punched him in the eye, sending him flying to a wall. He passed out with a perverted smile on his face.

Naruto woke up in the Academy, with that same goofy smile on his face. He was tied to his chair, with snakes? He tried to move around, and hen he did, the snake slithered off of him, and spat out a scroll, and Naruto read it. It read:

_Foxy, I'm surprised how much of a perv you are, and you better thank Kami for you being so cute and me being in a good mood, or I would have tied you up, and castrated you with a rusty spoon!_

_-Mitarashi Anko, sexy Snake Mistress of Konoha._

Naruto blushed at her calling him cute, and almost died inside when she told him she would castrate him with a spoon!

Kiba and Sasuke smirked at him. Naruto looked his body over, to make sure everything was where it should, and he sighed in depression. He had kiss marks over his body, and cuts all over...He didn't sigh because he was sad, just because Kiba and Sasuke saw, and would never let him live this moment down. Beat up by a girl! A hot one, but still a girl!

Naruto turned to them, and muttered, "Don't say a thing..." before reaching into one of his many pockets, and pulling out a book titled, "1000 Genjutsu Horrors of the Elemental Nations" which was written by a Konoha kunoichi. Right now, he was on the 32nd Genjutsu horror, which was created by two ninja in Konoha. The passage read:

~#32 - Sunset Horror - created by Konoha's own Maito Gai and Rock Lee. It wasn't classified as a Kinjutsu until the ones affected by the horrid Genjutsu slightly went insane. Started as a harmless man hug, and evolved into an unbreakable Genjutsu...No way to counter it, just pray that you are never subjected to it...~

Naruto picked up the habit of reading a book in public regardless of the consequences from his old ANBU guard Inu. He saw him reading the fabled "Icha Icha: Down and Dirty: Vol One" during an assignment that required him to watch Naruto on his birthday one year. Naruto asked the man what the book was, and why he read it, and Inu just giggled, and tossed the book to him, and told him that if one finds a good book, he just has to finish it, no matter what. There is no evidence that that faithful day was the day that turned Naruto into the pervert that he is today. However, Naruto learned not to always read the smut in public, you have to pick the right time, so he ended up reading various books on his favorite subjects, such as Genjutsu. Everyone around him gets pissed at the bad habit, but they can't break it. It was too ingrained in his brain to have him kick the habit.

As Iruka walked in the classroom, he had a frown on is face, as he looked to Naruto. He didn't hate him, he just hated the habit he picked up from the Inu ANBU. He himself was in ANBU, as the Dolphin ANBU, and he knew very well about where he picked the habit up. 'Damn that Kakashi!' he thought.

He looked the class over, and saw that he had their attention, which was a first. He chalked it up to the fact that Naruto was nose deep in that book. He could have sworn that the Inu ANBU and Naruto were related.

"Class, today is a very special day...Today, you all will be tested on whether or not you become Shinobi. To graduate, you will have to do the 'main three' and get good marks in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu." he told them, and looked over the classroom. The main ones he scoped out for a reaction were Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba. Naruto never even looked away from his book, but you could see a happy glint in his eye. Sasuke didn't even give off a facial expression, the stoic boy he was. Shino was the same as Sasuke, but you could tell he was ready, as he pushed up his black sunglasses. Sakura just looked at Sasuke as if she were in a dream. Hinata blushed and looked down, the reason? She looked at Naruto, and he happened to look away from his book, and winked at Hinata. Kiba looked at his two rivals, Naruto and Sasuke to gauge their reactions. He got the ones he knew he was going to get, so he just sat back and looked cool.

Overall, Iruka got the reactions he knew he was bound to receive. "Now me and Mizuki will call you each in the room and test you individually, then after the solo tests are done, we will all head outside to test Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. First up is Aburame Shino!" he shouted.

Naruto just in the middle of the classroom, waiting for his turn to finally go. He put the book back in his pocket, because he knew his turn was next. "Uzumaki Naruto!" was shouted in the room, and he walked calmly inside the room. He saw Iruka and Mizuki sitting down in chairs, behind a table, looking up from a notepad.

Mizuki scowled at the site of the boy, but didn't dare say anything to him, he could just hope that the boy failed somehow. "Ok Uzumaki, we need you to do the three jutsu to pass the first test. First is **Henge (7)**." he told Naruto, and Naruto simply transformed into the Third Hokage, and getting looks of approval of the two teachers.

Iruka praised, "Nice job Naruto, but now is the **Kawarmi no Jutsu**."

Naruto nodded, and switched places with Iruka. "Well, that was easy Iruka-sensei. I'm going to be a Shinobi in no time!"

Mizuki was growling on the inside. The boy was going to graduate! All his hopes rested on the **Bunshin** technique! He got his emotions in check, and announced the final jutsu. "Lastly is the **Bunshin no Jutsu**, so if you will."

Naruto smirked, and didn't use any handsigns, and produced ten clones of himself, making Mizuki want to kill the brat! Now he had to steal the scroll himself. "Congratulations Uzumaki, you passed the first test, now go tell the others to get outside for the second half of the test." he commanded the boy with a strained voice.

Naruto opened the door with a smile on his face. There was no way he could hit or harm Mizuki yet, but he could make him pissed off to no end. "Iruka and Mizuki-sensei said to go outside to prepare for the second part of the test." he informed them, and they listened.

As everyone was outside, Iruka and Mizuki walked outside with their notepads. Mizuki spoke up. "Alright, first we're going to have Ninjutsu, so one by one, you will perform any jutsu you wish. Uzumaki Naruto, you're up first! Show us your jutsu."

The class watched intently, as they wanted to see this. Iruka shot Mizuki a nasty glare, as he knew what Mizuki was up to. He was pushing Naruto, and said boy knew it too.

Naruto gathered a small amount of chakra, and muttered, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**…" and a clone started coming from Naruto's body, making both Iruka and Mizuki wonder why it was doing that. Regular Kage Bunshin never did that. They just poofed into existence.

Naruto's shadow clone went back inside his body, grossing the girls out, even Hinata was slightly put off. Sasuke smirked. That was the power of his rival, and Kiba as well.

Naruto grinned. "Was that good enough Mizuki-sensei?" he asked with a cheeky grin, very uncharacteristically.

Iruka had to use all of his ANBU training not to burst into laughter at his colleague. "Good job Naruto. Next is…Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke walked past Naruto, and muttered, "Good job loser, you are getting closer to the bottom of my shoes…"

Naruto thought about trapping him in a Illusion, but decided he wasn't worth the small amount of chakra needed, so he shot back, "I try, at least for Mikoto-sama…..I mean, I hope that hot piece of woman was watching me…." He laughed at Sasuke's patented 'Death Glare™'.

Sasuke wanted to kill him after that remark, but decided to exact his just revenge later. He decided to show Naruto up, and shouted, "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (8)**." A huge fireball came out of his mouth, and shot into the sky. He looked into Naruto's eye, and Naruto understood the message: "Beat that!"

After the last one showed their Ninjutsu, they moved onto Taijutsu. The instructors decided to have spars, and if they showed that they were adept at it, then they passed.

First up was Sakura Vs. Hinata.

They both walked in front of each other, and nodded. "Begin!" Mizuki shouted, and they both jumped back, and got into their Taijutsu stances.

Sakura sneered at Hinata. "Just give up Hinata, there's no way you can beat me! Sasuke-kun will finally notice me, and there's no way I'm letting you ruin that!" she shouted.

Hinata was stuck. 'If I give up, would Naruto-kun be proud? No! I can't give up! Not now!' she said, her eyes glowing with resolve.

Sakura lunged at her, and Hinata side-stepped, and used a palm strike to disable her right arm. Then she settled into a loose stance. She taunted her opponent, by beckoning her to come again with her hands.

Sakura growled, and ran again, but this time she grazed Hinata's arm, but she elbowed Sakura hard, and she tumbled to the ground.

Iruka helped her up, and acknowledged Hinata as the winner.

Hinata blushed at the praise, and looked in Naruto's direction. To her surprise, Naruto was staring directly at her, and she couldn't even look away. Suddenly Naruto grinned, and looked back in his book, as if nothing happened at all. 'Oh my God, Naruto-kun looked at me!' she thought.

Mizuki called out Kiba and Shino next. "Begin!"

Kiba and Shino looked each other over, and they were deciding a way to win quickly. Kiba finally ran out of patience, and called his nin-kin. "Akamaru, let's get this over with!" he shouted, and they both rushed Shino, but they soon fell after a couple of steps.

Kiba looked down, and saw that he was fucked. He saw at least a couple hundred bugs at his feet, working their way up. He also felt his chakra leaving him by the second.

When he looked at Shino, he saw a slight smirk on his face. "Give up Kiba-san, lest you want to be in the hospital for chakra exhaustion…" he informed.

Kiba pouted for looking so weak n his rival's eyes, but nodded. "I give."

Ino faced Choji, and lost, because she was looking at Sasuke the entire time.

Shikamaru didn't want to fight Ami, so he just gave up.

Mizuki smirked at the last spars of the second and final test. He may not be able to fail the boy, but he would be humiliated in front of everybody. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto please come up to spar." he announced.

The two self-proclaimed 'Super Rivals' came up, and shook each others hands in a show of respect. "Begin!" Mizuki shouted, with barely hidden glee.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped back, and threw kunai and shuriken at each other, to get an opening.

"Uchiha, give up, I'd hate to embarrass you in front of your fans…" Naruto taunted.

Sasuke growled. "SHut up idiot! How bout this? No ninjutsu, just Taijutsu?" he proposed.

Naruto didn't care, hell, he was actually happy. The only jutsu he could do was the **Kage Bunshin**. "Yeah Yeah, now let's get to it! I wanna get my hitai-ate and go home to Kiko-chan…"

And they dropped into their taijutsu stances. Everyone present wasn't surprised at Sasuke's **Interceptor Fist**, as it was his clan's famed stance, but when they saw Naruto's Jujutsu stance, they gasped. It was the stance of the **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**!

Naruto beckoned Sasuke to attack, and Sasuke complied. "uzumaki, you will rue the moment you let me attack! After all the-" he stopped, as he was launched in the air, and struck in the right arm with a chakra induced palm strike.

Naruto grinned. "Rue? Teme, you have been watching too many movies! You will bow down to the power known as Jujutsu!" he cackled.

Naruto stood in the stance he dropped into, and waited for his opponent to get up. Sasuke tried to move his right arm, but couldn't. "What did you do to my arm? Tell me!" he commanded.

The blond smirked. "A chakra induced palm strike to your tendon in your arm is what I did. Don't worry, you'll be able to use it again, but later though, now on guard!" he yelled.

The spectators were in awe. Iruka, whom just returned, had his jaw wide open. They knew Naruto's Clan was into Taijutsu, but to be able to do that? Amazing!

Sasuke didn't move, so Naruto rushed him, but kept his guard up. "If you won't move, then you lost! **Kūki Yashi**! Naruto stuck his palm out, and hit him in the left side of his chest, and knocked the wind out of him, and sent him flying.

Naruto walked to his instructors, and pulled out his book. "I win, and may I have my hitai-ate?" he asked, as Iruka pulled out a headband, and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto sat against a tree, happy that he graduated.

Iruka got out of his shock. "To everyone here, you passed the Exam. Me and Mizuki are proud to call you shinobi! You see, the true exam was the three jutsu that you did in the room, and the Ninjutsu and Taijutsu that you performed were to see what teams to assign you to. The Hokage needed to know your strengths and weaknesses to give you all a good enough team, and not hold any of you back." he explained.

Iruka, still pissed off, finished the speech. "Now, just because you passed the exam, doesn't mean you are elite ninja. You will have to work hard, and preserve through many trials, but for now, you are Genin. Report here at 11 in the morning for team assignments. Me and Iruka are extremely proud of you all, and you are dismissed!" he exclaimed, and the both of them left in a cloud of smoke.

The students went to their parents outside of the academy, and Naruto saw Sasuke pass him, pissed off, and he saw his mother waiting for the brooder. Naruto sighed with a nosebleed at the sight of the wonderful, hot Uchiha. He also saw Kiko walk up to him, and he wiped the nosebleed away, not wanting to go through extra 'Taijutsu training'.

"Hey Kiko-chan, ready to leave?" he asked.

She smiled, and snatched the book, putting a frown on the boy's face. "Yup, now I am, but tell me what happened today Naruto-kun…"

Naruto grinned, and pulled out another book. "God! Let me tell you what I did to the teme….." he started.

Chapter End

Jutsu Corner

(1) Kage Bunshin - Shadow Clone

(2) Kūki Yashi - Air Palm - A basic technique of Naruto's Jujutsu. Pushes chakra towards center of palm, and hits limb of opponent, hitting their tendons, rendering the limb useless.

(3) Kawarmi - Body Switch Technique

(4) Bunshin Jutsu - Clone Jutsu

(5) Kawarmi Bunshin no Jutsu - User creates regular bunshin, and they attack, however once they get in a hit, the real user switches places with the bunshin

(6) Hakke Rokujūyon Shō - Eight Trigrams 64 Palms

(7) Henge - Transformation

(8) Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: [Jicea], no the Uchiha Massacre has happened, but not all of the Uchiha has been murdered….Only Sasuke, Mikoto, and one more Uchiha was left alive….And it IS a harem story, but three others have to be picked….

[Wyrtha], No, Kurenai is not going to be in the pairings...I think she is used too much in Genjutsu! Naruto stories, though we all know the reason why she so on the main pairings.

This chapter is the beginning of Arc Two. This story will have a lot of Arcs, but they're going to be short Arcs though. Also, one of the characters that you all have voted on being paired with Naruto will show up in the chapter…However, the voting is still going on, and I won't take it down until Chapter Five...So enjoy Chapter Four!

Guide:

**Kage Bunshin** - Jutsu

'I will rule the world!' - thought

_**word **_- Illusion/Genjutsu World

"It's the end for you!" - sentence

Chapter Four Arc Two: A Shinobi's Path

Naruto woke up the next morning with the biggest headache he ever had in his life. He only remembered two things last night. One was him telling the entire clan he graduated from the Academy, and them pulling out the sake and food, and the second was him getting drunk off sake, and doing some rather inappropriate things with Kiko. They didn't have sex of course, but they got damn near close to it.

Naruto fell out of bed, and when he got up after 10 minutes of lazing around on the ground, he got up, and found some clothes, and his hitai-ate, and went to the bathhouse.

About an hour later, he finally got out, he went to the bench, and got dressed. He wrapped his torso with medical bandages, and wore a grey shirt with his clan symbol on the back, and got a pair of baggy tan shorts, and wrapped his legs and feet up, and put on some metal shin guards on underneath. He didn't wear any shoes, as he picked up the habit from Kiko. He wrapped his hitai-ate around his forehead, and left the bathhouse.

As he walked in the kitchen, he was greeted by a hungover Shūchū and Kiko eating breakfast. "Good morning Shūchū-kaa-sama, good morning Kiko-chan." he greeted.

The two women smiled a bit, and said simultaneously, "Good morning Naruto-kun."

Naruto went to the refrigerator, and pulled out some leftover oni and a carton of orange juice. He went to the cabinet, and got out a glass, and sat down and poured himself a glass, and left the carton on the table. "That party was insane last night! I never knew sake was that good….And on top of that, I have team placements in thirty minutes." he said.

Kiko and Shūchū smirked. Kiko had to tease, and said, "Well, next time we celebrate, don't pass out lightweight. I mean, you had two shots of sake, and went around flirting with basically every girl in the clan, some even adults."

Naruto sighted, then grinned. "I'm that awesome! The ladies can't help but to flock to my awesome vibes!" he exclaimed, then everyone in the room held their heads from the loud noise.

Shūchū groaned. "Naruto-kun, keep your damn voice down, I have a hangover if you haven't noticed."

Kiko scoffed, and muttered, "Old women like you shouldn't even drink anymore…."

Naruto laughed, and Shūchū leapt over the table, and put Kiko in a headlock. "I'm old huh? Feel the powers of youth!" she said.

Somewhere in Konoha…

Team 13, well the incomplete Team 13 were waiting for the Team Assignments so they could get their new teammate. Their old one, Ten Ten, was injured during a mission, and they were getting a replacement.

Their Jounin Sensei, Maito Gai, suddenly got a chill down his spine. "LEE! MY FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE BEEN IGNITED! YOSH! LET US RUN INTO THE SUNSET TOGETHER TO GET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH TO IGNITED AS WELL!" he exclaimed suddenly, making their only sane member lose focus on his technique, and scowl deeply at his teammates.

"Lee, if you do not stop this instant, I will Jyuuken you so hard, your descendants will feel it…." he promised.

Unfortunately for him, Lee's 'Flames of Youth were too much for him, and he dragged Neji by his hands as they ran to the Academy to ignite their flames….

Neji closed his eyes, and silently hoped that God would put him out of his misery…..

Back at Tatsumaki Clan House

Shūchū shivered. "My God, what have I done?" she asked herself, making Naruto frown.

"Oi, get back to the roughhousing! I paid good money to see this, and damn it, I will see you two wrestle!" he exclaimed.

Said women scowled. "You didn't pay anything you pervert!" Shūchū argued.

Kiko grinned, and said, "Yeah Naruto-sama, but would you prefer us to get nice and sweaty?"

Naruto's pervert senses were in overdrive, and he nearly passed out with the most massive nosebleed he every experienced. 'Kiko's gonna be the death of me one day, and what a way to die….' he thought. He looked at the time, and cursed. "Damn it, I have to go! See you when I get my team!" he said, as he ran out of the door.

Kiko and Shūchū looked at each other, and they heard the door open, and Naruto run back in the kitchen, to grab his oni, and orange juice. "See ya!"

Naruto ran to the Academy as fas as he could. He had to be on time, he didn't want his rep to be sullied of course...As he was running to the Ninja Academy, he past a bookstore. Normally this wouldn't faze him, but the book he saw in the window made him stop dead in his tracks. It was the most beautiful book he laid his eyes on. It was the newly released Icha Icha: Busty Kages Vol. One, and he had to have it. Price would be no object, and he almost teleported in the store.

When in there, as he was about to purchase the book that was God's gift to mankind, he bumped into his old guard Inu. "Kakashi-nii, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Hokage-jii's office for the team thing?" he asked the silver haired man.

Said man turned to greet the voice, and he was pleasantly surprised. "Ohayo Naruto-kun. And to answer your question, yes I am supposed to be in there with the other Jounin sensei, but you know, Icha Icha comes first always….." he said like Naruto was silly for even thinking that the Hokage came before Icha Icha! It was sacrilegious to do otherwise!

Naruto nodded. "I know Kaka-nii. I have to be at the Academy in twenty minutes, but I saw the newest issue, and had to buy it. You know Jiraiya-sama wouldn't be pleased to know his followers didn't buy the latest addition to his art…." he said in a hushed tone.

It was Kakashi's turn to nod. Naruto turned out fine! "Well, I won't tell if you don't Naruto-kun…" he said, making Naruto agree instantly. As soon as Naruto bought his issue, he sealed the precious reading material into a seal on his arm, one Kakashi himself taught him to use, to keep from losing his Icha Icha to righteous pervert-hating women.

Naruto hit top speeds to the Academy, and barely made it. Naruto looked around, and saw his classmates. Shikamaru was sleeping on his old desk. Sakura and Ino were talking/arguing about something pointless, most likely about the Uchiha. Chouji was eating chips, and Shino was in the corner of the room, silent as the day they met. Ami was sharpening a kunai of hers with another kunai, which was weird to him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to sit down, and get back to reading his Genjutsu book. He really wanted to finish it soon, so he could read another book.

Kiba saw Naruto enter, and waved his hand to get Naruto's attention. "Oi! Naruto come over here!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Inuzuka, for a second there, I thought you were Uzumaki's fan girl…" he teased, before nodding when Naruto sat down near them. He got the reaction he desired, when Kiba started growling.

"I hate you Uchiha, I just want you to know that." he replied, thinking about the many ways he could get his just revenge on the Uchiha boy. If he thought like Naruto, then he would have realized that a well thought up joke about the Uchiha Clan Head.

Sasuke shrugged off the comment. "Who do you think you will get paired with?" he asked the two boys.

Naruto pulled out his Genjutsu Horrors book, and got re-acquainted with it. "I really don't know. I heard that Team 13 is in need of a team member, because their old one got into a bad accident on a mission, and won't recover anytime soon. I might get assigned to that team because I lean heavily towards Taijutsu. If not Team 13, then maybe a Genjutsu using team." Then he thought about possible teammates, and said, "For the teammates, maybe Hinata, or Shino, or possibly Shikamaru or you Sasuke."

Kiba thought about it, and answered. "I might get assigned with Hinata, or Chouji. Or even possibly Ino or Ami, since Ami's a Genjutsu user as well." he answered.

Sasuke nodded. He really didn't have any clue to who he could be paired with. As long as they were good, and didn't bring him down, then he was ok.

After they stopped talking, Iruka walked through the door. The class was confused. Mizuki always was right behind Iruka, and Ami asked their thoughts.

"Iruka sensei, where's Mizuki-sensei? Shouldn't he be here too?"

Iruka shrugged in indifference. "Well, Mizuki was caught stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Summoning, and was punished severely. He won't be working for quite a while children."

The class was thrown for a loop. Mizuki may have been a bit weird, but to steal the Forbidden Scroll? That was insane!

Naruto on the other hand grinned. 'Serves the bastard right.' he thought gleefully, and he didn't realize that he accidentally cackled for a second, and when he looked at his classmates, they turned their heads back as quick.

Iruka held the bridge of his nose. Shikamaru was right, Naruto was troublesome. On well! He wouldn't be his student anymore, God bless the team he gets assigned to…. "Ok students, let's get this show on the road." he said, as he pulled out his clipboard. "Team Seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino, your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team Eight: Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Haruno Sakura, your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai. Team Nine: Yamanaka Ino, Amikichi Chouji, and Ami, your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. Team Thirteen is in need of a new team member, so Tatsumaki Naruto will be assigned there, and that's it for assignments, and just know I am proud of all of you, and hope to see you all become excellent Shinobi." he finished, and poofed away.

Naruto grinned, and turned to Sasuke. "You got some bad luck Uchiha, I wonder what you did in your past life to piss off God this much….." he said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Uzumaki?"

Naruto never dropped his grin. "You got Kaka-nii, the tardiest ninja in Konoha. He is always late by at least three hours. what did you do to piss him off that much?"

The Uchiha shrugged, and said, "I don't know, but it probably wasn't bad. Probably roasted a puppy with a Katon jutsu or something like that.."

Naruto laughed, and the sensei started coming to retrieve their students. But when he saw Team Eight's sensei, his jaw dropped. She was gorgeous! She had long flowing black hair, and beautiful red eyes. Naruto had to have her! Suddenly, he remembered who she was. She was the author of the Genjutsu Horrors book he loved. He actually let off a fan-boy squeal, and shunshined to Kurenai.

"Yuhi Kurenai, author of 1000 Genjutsu Horrors of the Elemental Nations?" he asked with non hidden happiness.

She nodded slowly. "Yes I am. May I ask why?"

Naruto's electric blue eyes shown with pure joy. He pulled out the book he was addicted to, and somehow, it was in mint condition. "You have to sign it! Please Yuhi-sama, sign it for me!" he pleaded.

She grinned. She never met a boy so into Genjutsu, and she knew who he was, and what dojutsu he possessed. What she would give for eyes like that… "Yes, yes I will sign it." Naruto pulled out a pen, and she grabbed it. _'For my newest favorite Genjutsu user, Yuhi Kurenai.' _She handed him back the book, and Naruto could have died happy then. Now all he had to do was find Jiraiya again, so he could sign his Icha Icha, and his life would be half-way complete.

Naruto shunshined back to his desk, and waited for his team to come get him, and he didn't have to wait very long. As soon as he sat down, three people burst through the door. One was tall, had a bowl-cut hairstyle, and wore a Jounin vest, zipped up over a green body spandex suit, and wore leg and arm warmers.

The second person looked exactly like the Jounin, Naruto assumed they were related, or some sick bastard cloned the two.

The third one was perhaps the most normal out of the trio. He wore a creme colored jacket, and dark blue shorts, with his left leg bandaged up. He wore standard issue dark blue shinobi sandals.

They looked around, and the oldest of the trio asked loudly, "YOSH! WHERE IS NARUTO-KUN? I AM MAITO GAI, AND WE NEED OUR TEAM MEMBER! YOSH!"

The normal boy put his head down, and shook it. "Tatsumaki-sama, can you please follow us, please?" he pleaded.

Naruto stood up, and shunshined to the spot where they were at. He turned back to look at a smirking Sasuke, and knew he had to do something quick, or he would be teased as much as possible. So, he just mouthed one, three syllable word, "Mikoto…", and that shut Sasuke up, and he turned so red, Naruto thought his head was going to explode. Naruto laughed the whole way out of the Academy.

They were walking outside, and he turned to Neji. "You're a Hyuuga, ne?" he asked.

Neji turned to Naruto, and narrowed his eyes. "Yes I am. Do you have a problem with it?" he asked, ready to palm strike the blond in a second if needed. Too bad Naruto was thinking the same thing.

"Just asking jerk. No need to have a conniption. So, when are we going to introduce ourselves?" he asked to the whole team.

Gai and Lee looked at each other, and nodded. "LET THY FLAMES OF YOUTH GUIDE US TO OUR TRAINING GROUNDS!" they exclaimed, and Gai grabbed Naruto, and Lee grabbed Neji, and is seemed as if they teleported, they were going to fast. In a matter of seconds, they arrived at Training Ground 13, which was actually well kept, for a group of Taijutsu users.

Gai actually toned down his voice, and said, "Ok Naruto-kun, let's get introduced, I'll go first. My name is Maito Gai, Konoha's Green Beast! I am one of Konoha's Taijutsu masters, and my likes are my team, curry, and training. My dislikes are rude people, perverts (Naruto sneezes), and weak minded people. My dreams are to make this team into the best Taijutsu team I can."

Naruto nodded, he was actually pretty normal when he toned down his voice.

"Lee, introduce yourself!" he yelled at the boy.

He nodded quickly. "I am Rock Lee, Konoha's Second Green Beast. I cannot use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, so I focus mainly on Taijutsu. I like my team, curry as well, and fighting to test my limits. I dislike people who depend on others, rapists, and fighting weak opponents. My dreams are to find someone who will accept me, and to become even stronger than Gai-sensei!" he said loudly.

Neji went after. "I am Hyuuga Neji. I like oni and fighting. I dislike the entire Hyuuga Main Branch and the Curse Seal of the Hyuuga. My dreams are to rid my clan of the Hyuuga Curse Seal." he finished.

Naruto realized it was his turn. He sighed, and said, "I am tatsumaki Uzumaki Naruto. I like Icha Icha, Genjutsu, my Jujutsu, fighting those stronger than me, and my clan. I dislike rapists, weak people, people who can't stand up for themselves, and people who abuse the power they have. My dream is to become the strongest Jujutsu user in the entire Elemental Nations, and to become the next Tatsumaki Clan Head someday."

His teammates nodded, and Neji actually thought he could be the only normal one on the team besides him.

Gai sighed, "You like the infamous Icha Icha as well huh Naruto-kun. Just like my youthful rival KAKASHI! he yelled the last word, making Naruto think he had a serious problem.

Gai suddenly remembered something. "YOSH! WE HAVE TO GO TO TRAINING GROUND SEVEN TO DO THE TOURNAMENT! LEE! LET US HURRY LEST WE WANT TO LOSE OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" he yelled, before attempting to grab Naruto, whom used his palm to divert his grabbing attempt. He shunshined, but not before grabbing Neji's shoulder.

Naruto and Neji arrived on the training grounds, and every team 1-13 was there. Even people he never saw in his life were there.

Neji saw every team and grinned. Fate has gracefully allowed him to fight all these opponents. He also was going to evaluate his newest teammate's skills. The boy was Rookie of the Year for a reason. He felt his sensei and other teammate arrive seconds after them. "Tatsumaki, thanks for transporting me here…." he said thankfully.

Naruto nodded, not really paying attention. His eyes were on every person that was there. Then his eyes caught someone familiar. He saw Tatsumaki Taifū Kiko in all her glory. She saw Naruto and winked. 'This has just got more interesting.' he thought to himself.

Kakashi was the one who thought of the idea of a tournament, something about "getting to know each other's skills or something of those lines. He announced, "Everyone here, you will be competing in this tournament to get to know your fellow Genin. You will walk up to me, and draw a number from the box. One fights two, three fights four, and so on."

Everyone lined up, and drew a number. Naruto drew a '4', Neji drew a '11', and Lee drew '19'. He cried anime tears that he was blessed enough to go at that time.

One and two happened to be Shino and a Genin named Meiyo Nakayimi. She was under the tutelage of recently made Jounin Mitarashi Anko.

Kakashi was in between the two. "Remember, no kill strikes, and I can intervene anytime I see fit. Begin!"

Shino stood still, no doubt calculating his next move. Meiyo on the other hand, pulled out a ninja-to, and charged.

As she was about to strike, a wall of bugs stopped her. She jumped back did about twenty quick handsigns, and yelled, **Suiton: Rain o Haishutsu (1)**.

A huge rain cloud appeared over him, and it started raining, and he didn't pay any mind to it. He assumed that she was going to use it for another technique, and he wouldn't let her be able to get it in, so he abandoned all logic, and threw a a dozen kunai, and prepared for the only jutsu he knew.

She dodged the rain of kunai, and was about to move, but she saw him prepare for a jutsu, and she smirked. She put her hand in the air, and made a handsign.

As soon as she made that one handsign, Shino couldn't pull the chakra to do the jutsu. Something was seriously wrong, and he wanted to slap himself, it was the rain!

Meiyo saw his look of anger, and grinned. "I see you know why you couldn't call in any chakra. As soon as the rain touched your body, it slowly began sapping your chakra. It was so slow, that you wouldn't be able to realize it until it was too late." she said.

Kakashi saw that he couldn't do anything more, and he called the match. "Winner, Meiyo Nakayimi of Team 3." He called the next two fighters. "Now, numbers Three and Four, please come up."

Naruto gave a small smile, and walked forwards. His opponent was a Genin from Jounin Mikoto Uchiha's Team. He was a Main Branch Hyuuga named Hyuuga Aoi.

"So I fight the newest member of the weak Tatsumaki Clan, how interesting." he sneered. Naruto looked at Kiko first, and she was nearly growling. She shot him a look that told him to make it as embarrassing as possible, and when he looked at Neji, unsurprisingly, he gave the same look.

Kakashi frowned. Naruto had ANBU emotions training, but he still had a short temper. "Begin!" he said. Naruto frowned deeply. "It's over for you, you know that scum?" He dropped into his Jujutsu stance, and most people that never knew what Jujutsu was were shocked. Even Neji and Lee were shocked beyond words.

Neji and Lee turned to Gai. "Gai-sensei, isn't that the form for the** Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (2)**?"

He nodded, but answered, "However, it is also the form for Naruto-kun's Jujutsu form. He actually has a form that is similar to the Hyuuga's Jyuuken. I really don't know much about it, but he doesn't target the tenketsu."

Kiko dropped her frown, and grinned, and answered her clan member's teammates and sensei. "Yes, he doesn't target the tenketsu, but he targets joints, limbs, and tendons. It is much more deadly than the Jyuuken."

Too bad Aoi wasn't listening to them. "You dare get into the Hyuuga Jyuuken stance you piece of trash? I'll show you how much you messed up!" And after he said that, he swiftly charged Naruto, in hopes of putting him in the hospital. Being in the Main Branch, he was taught more than the other branch of the Clan. He dropped into the Jyuuken stance, and attacked.

He attempted to palm thrust Naruto in the tenketsu in his arms, but Naruto palm slapped his elbow, throwing him off balance, and grabbed him, and threw him backwards, and ran forward. "**Kūki Yashi (3)**! And his palms sped up, and he hit Aoi in the stomach, and chest.

Aoi flew back, and hit a tree, and got up, and spat out blood.

On the sidelines, Team 13 had their jaws on the floor. Neji couldn't believe he was fighting the Main Branch member that good. And that technique he used was dangerous. He would ask could he teach it to him. If it did that to Aoi and Naruto didn't possess the Byakugan, imagine what a Hyuuga could do with it!

Mikoto and the other Jounin were shocked as well. A fresh Genin was that strong! What did the Tatsumaki Clan teach their members.

Just then the Tatsumaki Clan Head showed up to watch the matches. She saw how well Naruto was fighting, and the looks on their faces. She smiled widely. 'Show them Naruto, show them the true power of the Harikēn House!' she thought.

Naruto stood still. His honor demanded for him to let the boy up. As soon as Aoi got up, he activated his Byakugan. He rushed Naruto again, and this time he shouted, "**Hakke Hasangeki (4)**!" and he exerted a huge amount of chakra to his palm, and hit Naruto as hard as he could in the stomach, making him fly to a tree, and break it. Naruto got up with a broken back, but as soon as he broke it, the Kyuubi healed it.

Naruto growled, and his eyes started glowing brighter and brighter, until they almost were white.

As soon as Sasuke saw those eyes, he said a quick prayer for the Hyuuga boy. When Naruto's eyes started to glow, his bloodline just activated, and even the Head of the Hyuuga Clan, Hiashi Hyuuga, and Sensei of Team Four closed his eyes.

Naruto dropped back into his Jujutsu stance, and he said lowly, but everyone heard him, "**Kudakero, Kyōka Suigetsu (5)**….." Naruto didn't change the landscape this time, nor did everyone get caught in the illusion, which is why Hiashi closed his eyes. He didn't want to be caught in it again.

Everyone present was wondering what happened.

Shūchū decided to answer them this time. "**Kyōka Suigetsu **is an illusion that only Naruto can use. It traps them in a dream world, and Naruto can make the boy see anything he wants to see. The Clan Heads were caught in the illusion, and even we had a hard time breaking the illusion." she said shocking everyone.

Naruto had Aoi think he was winning.

_**Aoi struck Naruto in the tenketsu in his arms. He grinned, and said, "Tatsumaki, just give up, it's over."**_

_**Naruto stood back up, and said, "Not on your life Hyuuga trash! Now, this is the end!" he said, as they both rushed each other, Aoi using the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō, and Naruto using the fastest Kūki Yashi he ever used in his life, but it wasn't enough. **_

_**Naruto got half of his tenketsu hit, and he fell down in defeat….**_

What really happened was:

Aoi saw Naruto do a long series of handsigns, but when he finished, Naruto announced, "**Kawarmi Bunshin no Jutsu (6)**. Four clones popped into existence, and they rushed Aoi as fast as a Chuunin.

As soon as the first clone hit Aoi, Naruto was pulled in it's place, and hit his tendon in his right arm, rendering it useless, and the second clone didn't slow down, he aimed for his chest, and switched places with Naruto, as he used the Air Palm to hit him in the chest, and the third punched him in the nose, and switched places with the original as soon as the hit was about to land, and the fourth, was about to axe-kick him in the jaw, and the original finished the blow, causing him to fly into a tree, knocking him out.

Everyone who didn't know Naruto's skills were still in shock. The Clan Heads knew the strength of the illusion, and knew the fight wouldn't be over until Naruto willed it so, and it was going to get messy. Mikoto sighed. She had to get Aoi to stop thinking like that, it was going to get him seriously injured in the future.

The senseis were shocked, especially Team 13's sensei. Gai was shocked a the skill of his newest pupil. His team were truly Taijutsu geniuses.

As Naruto was about to walk back to his team, Hiashi stopped him for a word.

"Naruto-san, I apologize for how my family member has acted, and hope you try to forgive him. The damned Hyuuga Council has been overseeing his training, and it appears that he picked up some of their _quirks _it seems." he says.

Naruto nods. "It is ok Hiashi-sama. It doesn't bother me much anymore, just decided to teach him a lesson."

The elder Hyuuga nodded. "Thank you, and about that Air Palm technique. Would you mind teaching me that for the Hyuuga to learn?" he asked, further shocking the crowd.

Naruto thought about it. "I don't mind really, only if you teach me a technique as well."

Now it was Hiashi's turn to think. He didn't care about teaching the boy a technique, just what would be a good enough one to let him learn. He didn't want to offend the boy and teach him something not on the level of the **Kūki** **Yashi**, but he didn't want to teach him one that he couldn't use to the fullest. "I accept, in return, i will teach you the **Hakkeshou Kaiten (7)**."

Naruto nodded, and began to walk back to his team. Neji nodded, and so did Lee. "Good match Naruto-kun!" Lee yelled. "Thank you Lee." he replied.

Kakashi swiftly retrieved Aoi, and announced Naruto as the winner. "Five and Six, please come up." he announced.

This was the match Naruto was waiting for. The match he had been wanting to see for the longest.

The two that went up there were the two rivals in Konoha's Genin. Number Five was Uchiha Samesa, and number Six was none other than Tatsumaki Taifū Kiko.

Jutsu Corner:

(1) Suiton: Rain o Haishutsu - Draining Rain - Offensive Jutsu - Creates a rain cloud over the opponent, the water from it drains them of their energy

(2) Hakke Rokujūyon Shō - Eight Trigrams 64 Palms

(3) Kūki Yashi - Air Palm - Offensive Jutsu - A basic technique of Naruto's Jujutsu. Pushes chakra towards center of palm, and hits limb of opponent, hitting their tendons, rendering the limb useless.

(4) Hakke Hasangeki - Hakke Hasangeki - Eight Trigrams: Destructive Mountain Fist - User puts the majority of their chakra into their palms, then exerts it all in one strike.

(5) Kyōka Suigetsu - Offensive Genjutsu - It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel and smell to be that of the enemy. The initiation condition for the hypnosis is to show the enemy the release of Kyōka Suigetsu. After seeing it just once, that person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. After that, every time it is released, that person will fall under the thrall of the hypnosis. Naruto uses it when he activates his bloodline. It's command is "Kudakero, or shatter.…"

(6) Kawarmi Bunshin no Jutsu - Kawarmi Bunshin no Jutsu - Offensive Jutsu - User creates regular bunshin, and they attack, however once they get in a hit, the real user switches places with the bunshin

(7) Hakkeshou Kaiten - Eight Trigrams Heavenly Spin - Defensive Jutsu of the Hyuuga Clan. User expends chakra throughout all of their tenketsu, and spins as they release the amount, making a small dome of defense.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi the Godfather of Games: THEKyuubi27, is Yakumo going to be a part of the pairings?

Me: Possibly, if she can somehow fit with the story-plot…

ShakePapa: Love the story, but one thing confuses me. In the second chapter, kiko was a member of the brach house(according to her name) and in the fourth chapter, she's a main house member. Please clarify.

Me: Well, Kiko is a branch member, though she is well respected by Naruto and Shūchū….

DarkLadyIreth: Awesome…...no other word for it….

Akira Stridder: Wow….nice….

Me: Why thank you for the praise….I'm blushing...Now, let's get to the story!

Guide:

**Kage Bunshin** - Jutsu

'I will rule the world!' - thought

_**word**_ - Illusion/Genjutsu World

"It's the end for you!" - sentence

Chapter Five Arc Two: Ballad of a Leaf Ninja Pt. 1

The two stared each other down. The boy, one of the last few Uchiha left alive frowned deeply, but didn't say anything. This girl was one of the few strong enough to take him. "Tatsumaki, prepare to lose." he said, frown still etched on his pale face.

She said nothing, only looked at her Clan Head, and Shūchū smiled. She nodded at Kiko, and Kiko dropped into her stance.

On the sidelines, Naruto muttered, "Jinken…..This early? Well, I hope the Uchiha can dodge."

Neji and Lee looked at Naruto, silently asking what the Jinken was. Neji finally asked what it was. "Tatsumaki-san, what is the Jinken? I've never heard of it." he said.

The blond looked at them, and sighed, and pulled out his Genjutsu Horrors book. "The Jinken is something only my clan can use. I have no intentions of ever fully learning it though. The Swiftness Fist is very powerful, meaning much training is required before even learning the stance. You remember my Air Palm, right? Well, that is what the basics of the Jinken can produce."

Lee and Neji's eyes were wide. A technique that powerful, and only came from the basics?

Back with Kiko. Kakashi looked at the both of them, and saw neither unfocused. "Match three, begin!"

Samesa jumped back, as if she was going to teleport to him, which she could have. Kiko pulled out a kunai from her sleeve, and threw it, to get him off guard. He caught it, but when he turned to throw it at her, she was no where to be found.

He heard a roar of, "**Jinsokuna Kaitai (1)**", and ducked out of the way, because when he did, a pam flew past his arm, and hit the ground, causing a slight tremor.

The Uchiha smirked, "You're going to have to try harder to hit me, little Tatsumaki."

She frowned deeply, but kept her cool. Samesa decided to go on the offense, and did quick handsigns.

H put his hand out, and it was set on fire, scaring the crowd, except for Mikoko, who smiled. 'Show her how strong you are Samesa!' "**Katon: Ryu Kaenhoushaki** (2)!

As soon as he said that, he blew the fire on his hand, causing a huge dragon to come alive, and the dragon blew white-hot flames at Kiko. Kiko dodged, and threw four more kunai at him. He was able to dodge the first three, but the fourth got lodged in his thigh.

Samesa screamed, but stopped the jutsu. He activated his level one Sharingan, surprising even the Uchiha Clan Head. 'When did he activate it?' Mikoko thought.

He smirked, "Yes, I have my Sharingan, now you are nothing you Tatsumaki trash!"

Kiko, Naruto, and Shūchū growled at the insult. Naruto was growling the most, and loudest, and shouted, "Kiko, show him our power! Use it!"

Shūchū nodded, causing everyone to know what 'it' is.

Kiko was about to answer their question, when she tightened her arm wrappings, and said in a cold voice, one that didn't suit her at all, "**Jinton Ougi: Sabishii Nakama (3)**!

Kiko disappeared, and reappeared multiple times, causing afterimages of herself to appear. Each afterimage closed in his location, and ganged up on him, engaging in a deadly one-sided Taijutsu match against Samesa. He was punched, kicked, and more.

When the afterimages disappeared, Kiko was breathing heavily, and Samesa was on the ground bleeding from his face, back, and body.

Kakashi nodded grimly, this boy was going to be hospitalized for quite a while. "Winner, Tatsumaki Kiko of Squad Four! Now, will numbers seven and eight please come up…(A/N: Sorry, but I won't be writing the fights for the ones that are not important to the story...Again, sorry dudes)

Kakashi spoke after seeing the two Genin go at it. Number seven, who was Sakura and number eight was Ino. They both displayed their skills, which were surprisingly good for the two proclaimed 'fan girls'. Though it ended in a double knockout, it still was good.

Nine and ten, or Hinata and a member of her father's squad, Rukia Tenchi, were after them. Rukia was a skilled marksman, and Hinata didn't know any defensive techniques yet, so all she could do was dodge, and wait for an opening. As soon as Rukia ended her barrage of kunai and shuriken, Hinata struck. She used her Jyuuken to get the win, but she too was too tired to fight, and along with the bruises and scars from the projectiles, she had to go to the Konoha Hospital for medical attention.

Neji was up next, and though he was stoic on the outside, he was glad it was his turn. Kakashi was standing in between the two fighters. "Hyuuga Neji of Squad Thirteen, and Uchiha Sasuke of Squad Seven, ready?" he said, as he looked at the two. They both nodded at his question, and he continued talking. "Fight!"

The two fighters had a sort of stare off, until Sasuke broke the silence, "Come Hyuuga, and let me get this over with. I wish to face the Tatsumaki, as they both are the few that pose a challenge to me." Seeing the look on Neji's face was priceless. He now knew why Naruto loved pissing people off, it was very entertaining.

"You Uchiha trash, I'll enjoy wiping the disgusting grin off of your face, now come! Byakugan!" he roared, as his veins near his eyes bulged out, showing his activated bloodline.

Sasuke grinned, and did some quick handsigns. "**Katon: Hotaru no Hinotama (4)**!" he yelled, as he blew about twenty small fireballs outward, surrounding Neji. "You lost!" he said, as Neji smirked.

"No, I've won. Now accept your defeat! **Hakke: Hasangeki (5)**!" he said, as it seemed as if he teleported, though the Jounin and Chuunin present could tell where he was. He pushed a third of his chakra to his palm, and struck, but not before Sasuke ignited a fireball, only getting one shot in because of his good reflexes. The small fireball exploded, hitting Neji full force.

Neji stood up shakily, though Sasuke didn't. He laid on the ground, tired, and almost to the point of chakra exhaustion. Kakashi picked up Sasuke, and took him to his mother. "Winner of this fight, Hyuuga Neji of Squad 13!"

Everyone on the sidelines were excited beyond belief. All these fight so far have been great! And it wasn't even half way finished yet!

Kakashi was surprised at the skill of these Genin. Numbers 13 and 14 were pure Ninjutsu users, and the amount of these second and first year Genin was scary. When 15 and 16 were done, the field was actually remodeled, and Kakashi and two other Jonin had to use a Doton jutsu to fix the landscape. Numbers 17 and 18 were about the only disappointments out of the entire tournament. They were probably the ones who barely passed the Academy.

Lee was up next. Kakashi announced, Numbers 18 and 19, or Rock Lee and Ami were up. Lee wasn't going to hold back because she was a girl. His other teammate, TenTen proved that treating a girl like she was lower than him was a wrong choice. Many kunai stuck in his back and other body parts took forever to take out.

"Rock Lee and Ami are you ready?" he asked, and saw them nod. "Well, begin!"

Ami started off the fight by pulling out a handful of kunai, and launching them at Lee. Lee dodged them with skill, and rushed Ami. "**Konoha Senpū! (6)**!" as he spun in a circle, with his left foot crashing into Ami's gut. She doubled over, as she fought the urge to pass out.

As Lee kept his barrage of iron hard kicks, Ami jumped back, and did a few handsigns, "**Katon: Nenshō Hi Ryū Jutsu** (7)!"

Everyone in the crowd, every clan present were wide eyed. They knew the clan that adopted Ami were strong, but strong enough to teach her a jutsu that strong? The huge dragon was in the air, looking ready to toast whatever was in its path. Lee was in shock, but snapped out of it. His eyes shown with iron grit determination.

"Yosh! Ami-chan, you are most worthy! For that, you will be treated as such, Be ready!" He screamed, as he rushed her, after using as much brute strength as he could, and dove into the dragon, fists blazing.

Naruto looked at Gai. "Gai-sensei, this is bad! We need to save him!" he yelled.

Gai looked impassive, and said, "Naruto-kun, I know, but I don't have a technique good enough to save them both without harming them further. We will have to wait and see."

Lee screamed as his foot clashed with the fiery dragon. He spun in a circle, and used his jutsu again, but added a great amount of power. "**Dai Konoha Senpū**!** (8)**" And a huge shockwave came from his foot, dispelling the huge monstrous dragon. The shockwave also hit Ami, whom promptly passed out, due to chakra exhaustion, and the huge shockwave that hit her.

"Ami is unable to fight, so Rock Lee of Squad 13 is the winner. Numbers 20 and 21 please come forward..**"**

Kiba and Shikamaru's fight ended almost as soon as the fight began. Even though Kiba had more strength than Shika, he had more brains. It ended in a draw, so nobody won that round. He trapped Kiba in a shadow, and forced him to forfeit. However, Kiba had Akamaru in his Bunshin form with a kunai to Shikamaru's throat, so he couldn't do anything.

The first part of the tournament was over, and now it was time for the final round. Kakashi had all of the fighters that won their fights redraw a number.

"One." said Lee

"I got five." said Sho.

Naruto said, "And I have three."

"Four", said Neji

"I have two Kakashi-sensei." said one of the older Genin, Mugetsu.

Kiko said, "And I guess I got six."

Kakashi nodded, "Well, the first fight is between Rock Lee of Squad 13 vs Tensho Mugetsu of Squad 1, then Tatsumaki Naruto of Squad 13 vs Hyuuga Neji also of Squad 13, and lastly is Chigure Sho of Squad 2 vs Tatsumaki Kiko of Squad 4!"

Everyone got ready to see some of the best Genin of this generation battle it out soon. Naruto walked to his mother figure, and gave her a hug. Kiko did the same. "You ready Naruto-kun?" asked Shūchū.

Naruto nodded quickly, "Born ready! And Kiko-chan, you're goin' down!" he yelled.

Kiko laughed, "Wanna bet? If you win, then we'll pause your Judo training, and Shūchū-sama can begin your Iaijutsu training, and if you lose, then you have to fight against your sensei and Shūchū-sama at the same time…." she threatened, but as soon as she said it, Naruto yelled, "You're on! Be ready, cuz' I'm going straight to the finals!"

Naruto and Kiko said their goodbyes, and stood with the rest of the finalists not fighting on the sidelines.

Lee and Mugetsu stood in front of each other, waiting for the silver-haired Jonin to start the match. They didn't have to wait for too long. "Are you too ready? Alright, match one of the tournament semi-finals, BEGIN!"

Mugetsu immediately started forming handsigns, "**Doton: Kyōran no Shokubutsu (9)**!" and a huge tree erupted from the ground, and attacked Lee.

"**Dai Konoha Senpū**!" as Lee tried to crush the tree, but to no avail. Lee kept trying, but the tree was reinforced with chakra, making it as hard as steel. Lee eventually gave up on breaking the tree, and decided to try to take out Mugetsu and stop the three afterwards.

Lee flew towards the Genin, and engaged him in a heavy Taijutsu battle.

Gai had a wide grin on his face, "GO LEE, SHOW HIM YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

Everyone around him sweat-dropped, and continued to watch the intense fight.

Mugetsu swept his foot, and did a feint to get Lee off guard. Lee caught his ploy, and blocked his leg with his arm. "You can not hope to beat me in a Taijutsu match Mugetsu-kun." as he began to push Mugetsu away, and forced the boy to go on the defensive.

Mugetsu needed a plan, and quick. 'Maybe if I can catch him off guard, I can use the tree to bind him, but it's risky…..' he thought, as he pulled out a few kunai, and threw them, to get him to give him an opening. Lee simply dodged them, and punched Mugetsu in the stomach, and followed it with a axe-kick to his chest.

The boy doubled over, and Lee went for the finish, but was stopped. "**Doton: Kyojin Chikara (10)."** And his arm turned into stone, and he punched Lee in the face, sending him flying. He didn't stop there, and he sped off to finish the fight. He attempted to punch Lee in the face again, but was blocked by a leg.

"You are most youthful Mugetsu-kun, but let me finish this fight. "**Dai Konoha Senpū**!" and the kick put a large crack in the hardened arm. Lee kept at it, and utterly wrecked the boy. Mugetsu got tired of the barrage of blows aimed at him, so he hardened his legs as well, and fought back.

Everyone there were in awe of the strength of these Genin yet again. Mugetsu finally got the upper hand, and drop-kicked Lee in the face, sending him in the direction of the chakra enforced tree, which ensnared Lee, causing him to flail helplessly trying to release himself.

Mugetsu walked closer to the tree, lost in his own little world, until a firm hand rested on his shoulder.

"That's enough son…" Gai said with a small smile on his face. Mugetsu nodded, as he backed up. He released his jutsu, but kept the tree, and helped Lee up.

"Thank you Mugetsu-kun, you are a worthy opponent, I wish to battle you again in the future." Lee said, truly happy. He held out his hand in respect.

The boy smiled at Lee, "Definitely…." as he shook Lee's outstretched hand.

The crowd roared in approval at the ending of the fight, and Kakashi stood, and announced the next two fighters. "Alright, Tatsumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji, you're next!"

Neji and Naruto stood face to face, and they shook hands, before standing at opposite ends of the training grounds.

The Jonin saw them ready, and announced, "Ready? Fight!"

Neji and Naruto sped up to each other, and their palms each hit a spot on each other. Naruto's palm hit Neji square in the chest, and Neji's palm met Naruto's left arm, trying to hit a tenketsu, but couldn't due to bad footing.

They jumped back, and Naruto announced, "**Kūki Yashi**!" and tried to hit Neji, but the boy dodged it, and axe-kicked Naruto in the chest.

Neji grinned, "Tatsumaki-san, you have to do better, or you will lose. Come….Byakugan!" as his eyes bulged, Naruto grinned. "What's so funny Tatsumaki?"

Naruto actually burst into laughter, "You're in my Genjutsu, you've already lost!" he said, causing everyone's jaws to drop. Seeing this, Naruto decided to explain it to them. "You see, my dojutsu is always activated, so anyone who looks me in the eyes are automatically subjected to my illusions and Genjutsu if I will it so. I can do anything with my eyes once I've made eye contact with you. Give up, you stand no chance…."

Neji growled, but knew that the boy in front of him was very real, so if he could hurt Naruto enough, then the Genjutsu would break, or so he hoped. He attacked Naruto, but Naruto was ready for it.

Naruto's eyes started to glow, and Naruto uttered the words, "**Jujutsu Hijutsu: Daburu Ansatsu (11)**", and a clone started coming from his body, like a part of him was slowly being ripped from his very being.

Everyone present didn't know what was happening to the boy, and when the clone start coming from his body, they freaked. "Is he ok?" they asked, and they saw what happened.

When the clone was fully separated from Naruto's body, all hell broke loose. Both original and clone went on the attack, and instantly vanished from sight, only to be seen again in front of Neji, and kicked him high in the air, and the original jumped up on the tree branches, and jumped higher and higher, while the clone was still attacking Neji.

'This is unreal! How can he be this strong, and just graduated?' Neji thought, and began countering the clone, not realizing that the original was getting prepared.

Naruto was standing on top of the tree, gathering the majority of his chakra…..He unleashed it, and everyone looked up at the insane amount of chakra.

"Behold! My second most powerful technique Hyuuga! This is the end!"

Jutsu Corner:

1. Jinsokuna Kaitai - Swift Demolition

2. Katon: Ryu Kaenhoushaki - Fire Style: Dragon Flamethrower

3. Jinton Ougi: Sabishii Nakama - Swiftness Element Ultimate Technique:Lonely Circle of Friends

4. Katon: Hotaru no Hinotama - Fire Element: Firefly Fireball

5. Hakke: Hasangeki - Eight Trigrams Mountain Fist

6. Konoha Senpū - Leaf Whirlwind

7. Katon: Nenshō Hi Ryū Jutsu - Fire Element: Burning Flying Dragon Technique

8. Dai Konoha Senpū - Great Leaf Whirlwind

9. Doton: Kyōran no Shokubutsu - Earth Element: Frenzy Plant

10. Doton: Kyojin Chikara - Earth Element: Titan's Might

11. Jujutsu Hijutsu: Daburu Ansatsu- Jujutsu Hidden Technique: Double Assassination


	6. Chapter 6

Guide:

**Kage Bunshin** - Jutsu

'I will rule the world!' - thought

_**word**_ - Illusion/Genjutsu World

"It's the end for you!" - sentence

**Chapter Six: Ballad of a Leaf Ninja Pt. 2**

Naruto stood tall on a branch, smirking uncharacteristically. "Hyuuga, you've lost, now behold, one of my strongest techniques…...** Genjutsu-Ninjutsu Yūkai: Kokuangyo no Jutsu(1)**!" and the entire world turned to black…..

Somewhere a distance from the fight, Gai asked seemingly to no one, "Yosh! What did Naruto-kun do? This is driving my youth insane!"

Kiko sighed, "Naruto-sama just used his second jutsu besides his illusions. This jutsu is a mixture of his immense illusionary skills and a small bit of Ninjutsu. The jutsu allows him to maximize his Kenzenoi, to do anything he so wishes. Usually, he can use most of the abilities of the dojutsu, but when he uses that jutsu, it maximizes the effects of it….In here, he is a god."

Fugaku was in shock, "Impossible….This is beyond even the Uchiha or Kurama's Genjutsu abilities! This shouldn't be possible.." he whispered in awe of the jutsu that the boy unleashed…

The elderly Hokage shook his head, him too in awe of this ability. "Well, we now know it is impossible...I wonder when he created this technique.."

Neji was shaking in terror, as anyone would with a dojutsu would. The technique cut off his ability to use the Byakugan, and he couldn't use any of his more powerful techniques. "Tatsumaki, what have you done to me?" he yelled at all directions.

He heard Naruto's quiet, noble voice, "We are in my world Hyuuga, and in my world, I am a god. Prepare yourself, for you have lost…"

Neji felt Naruto palm strike him in the leg. "What's wrong Hyuuga, can't see? Open your eyes, and fight back!" he taunted.

Hiashi shook his head slowly. 'The Tatsumaki boy's dojutsu is deadly….If he wanted Neji dead, then he would have been dead the second the jutsu was activated...Just what are they teaching their clan?' he wondered.

Neji swung wildly like an animal, "Tatsumaki, show yourself! Where's your honor? Fight me like a man!"

Naruto 'tsked'...Neji, Neji, Neji…..Now why would I do that? We are shinobi, not samurai.." and then struck him eight times, twice in the chest, causing him to spit up blood, three times on the back and right arm, and three more times on the left arm and legs, locking all of his limbs up.

Neji roared in frustration, "Damn it Tatsumaki! Show yourself, or is your clan full of cowards?"

A split second later, shouts and grunts of pain and terror were heard all through out the darkness. After that, then sighs and huffs of frustration were heard, Neji trying to fight back, and failing miserably.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

All of the Clan Heads were discussing the fight.

Tsume muttered to all of them, "Looks like the pup is making the Hyuuga lose his cool…"

Though none of them could see it, they all nodded. The Head of the Four Houses of Tatsumaki, Shūchū, said, "Hai, that he is...It looks like his love for pissing off his opponents is working really well…"

Fugaku smirked, nobody knowing, but could guess that he was. "He's making the Hyuuga Clan look weak, that's what he's doing….I'm starting to like this boy more and more…"

Hiashi glared to no one then smirked too, "Hopping on the Tatsumaki's bandwagon already Fugaku-san? How the mighty have fallen…" he said over-dramatically.

Tsume laughed loudly, "Ouch! That one was low Hiashi….How you feeling Fugaku?"

Fugaku growled, unconsciously activating his Sharingan. "You will never speak of such things trash! Or do you want to find out the might of the Uchiha for yourself?"

This time, Choza and Tsume laughed. "Catfight!" they yelled.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto stood somewhere in the darkness. "Have you given up Hyuuga? I will not hold back anymore if you choose not to give up…" he warned.

Neji said nothing, mainly because he couldn't speak, due to heavy chest pains in his chest.

Naruto understood this, and deactivated the jutsu, showing everyone the damage he gave to Neji.

On the sidelines, everyone's jaws were on the ground. Neji was bloodied, and bruised up. All of them could see the blood coming from under his shirt, and how he was barely standing.

All of the Clan Heads were also in shock. One jutsu could produce such damage and pain? It shouldn't be possible.

Kakashi shunshined to Neji, and picked him up, and put him on his back. He looked at Naruto, and nodded his appraisal.

Naruto walked back to where his squad were, and sat on the ground. Gai clapped him on the back. "Naruto-kun, that was amazing! Your flames of youth were awe-inspiring!"

For some reason, Lee was absolutely quiet. He just stared at Naruto, before saying softly, "Naruto-kun, you are my new rival! You've defeated my ultimate rival, proving that you are even stronger. So, I will defeat you, and I will stop at nothing…"

Naruto nodded, saying nothing, just ready to watch his semi-crush/flirting partner's fight.

Kakashi returned, "Tatsumaki Kiko of Squad 4 and Chigure Sho of Squad 2 time for your fight, so please come up and get into positions!"

The two fighters stood in front of each other, and nodded in respect.

Kakashi saw them ready, "Fight!"

Kiko started the fight off, "This fight is already over! **Jinsokuna Kaitai(2)**!" It looked like she blurred away, and she gave him a nasty kick to the mid-section, sending him backwards with a near invisible shockwave.

Unfortunately, Sho turned into a pool of blood.

XoXoXoXoXo

Kakashi was gaping in the skills these Genin were showing. **Chi Bunshin(3)**? Techniques only Kage should know, and these mere _Genin_ were using them like they skills were nothing! 'These Genin will be stronger than this generation, I'm sure of it….' he thought.

XoXoXoXoXo

Sho said, "Ahh, not too fast my dear Kiko…...You have to earn this win to face the Tatsumaki boy….." He saw Kiko's muscles tighten, then he smirked. He did quick handsigns, held his hand out, with his index and middle fingers pointing like a gun, and muttered, "**Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu(4)**!" A huge bullet of water formed at his index fingertip, and shot off an insane speed, and Kiko narrowly dodged the first one.

'This brat actually has some skill…' she thought, before trying to get some quick handsigns in, but had to narrowly dodge five more small balls of water.

"Like I said Tatsumaki, not so fast! You're gonna have to try harder to beat me! Now, let's turn up the heat! **Raiton: Danshinguboruto(5)" **and he held out his entire palm, and lightning danced off of them, and shot outwards and attacked Kiko.

Two of the lightning bolts hit Kiko, and shocked her, causing her to scream out in pain.

Naruto shook his head, causing them to think he's shaking his head in fear of her getting too hurt, and Lee noticed the look on his face, and voiced his thoughts. "Naruto-kun, cheer up! She will win somehow!"

Naruto smiled slightly, "Oh, I know she's going to win, but I'm shaking my head for him. You see Lee, almost everyone in my clan that use a lot of Taijutsu love battle almost to an obsessive point. But Kiko is different. She likes pain. That pain she just felt is awakening her **Tōshi(6), **and I contain** Gekido(7)**, so when I get angry in a fight, my spirit awakens, making me go insane with battle lust. Right about now, she should turn the tables in the fight…." he explained, and as soon as he finished, Kiko got a bright look in her eyes.

She started grinning madly, and said, "Kid, you just lost this fight…" and she loosened up her wraps on her arms, held them in front of her, like she was going to block a hit, and channeled a lot of chakra to her arms, and said, **Jinton: Kuikkurirīsu(8)**", and rushed to Sho, and right as she was about to hit him, she shouted, "**Jinton: Kamikaze o Tonde(9)!**" When she said that, it was as if wind swallowed her entire body, and she threw a blow to his face, and it looked as if he dodged it completely, but a cut appeared on his face.

Everyone in attendance was confused. He dodged that blow, so how come he still got cut? Shūchū answered their unanswered question. "It was the wind. You all know about the Raikage's Ninjutsu-Taijutsu, well Kiko has that technique as well. However, she uses wind in hers, so even a close dodge will still leave you injured."

Kiko kept her pace, and kept attacking him, each time he dodged, she quickened her pace, until he couldn't even dodge her blows. He was getting bullied in the fight, until Kakashi intervened, but not even he could have saved him from getting thoroughly getting destroyed on the battlefield.

Everyone looked back at Shūchū, for more of an explanation. "That the power of her Tōshi, but there is a downside to it as well. While she has Tōshi activated, she doesn't know friend from foe, thus meaning she can't control herself, almost like a wild Jinchuuriki…."

He looked at Kiko, in slight awe, but mostly in respect. He then looked at the crowd, and announced, "Since Chigure Sho of Squad 2 is unable to battle, Tatsumaki Kiko of Squad 4 is the winner!" he looked at Mugetsu, and saw that he gave him a look of forfeiting, he nodded, "Since Tensho Mugetsu of Squad 1 forfeits, we have the finals of the tournament...Tatsumaki Naruto of Squad 13 and Tatsumaki Kiko of Squad 4, so both fighters please come to the battleground and get ready to battle…."

The two said fighters got ready, and went to the center of the battlefield.

Kiko looked at Naruto, ready to fight her rival, and Naruto the same towards Kiko.

She smirked at him, "Naruto-sama, get ready for the fight of your life, 'cuz I'm not going easy on you!" she said.

Naruto grinned back, "I'm not either, even though you're a girl, so prepare yourself!"

Kakashi saw the two fighters ready, and raised his hand in between them, and lowered in, as if he were slashing in between them, "FIGHT!"

Jutsu List:

#1 **Genjutsu-Ninjutsu Yūkai: Kokuangyo no Jutsu** - Genjutsu-Ninjutsu: Harbinger of Darkness

#2 **Jinsokuna Kaitai** - Swift Demolition

#3 **Chi Bunshin** - Blood Clone

#4 **Raiton: Raidan no Jutsu** - Lightning Release: Lightning Shot Technique

#5 **Raiton: Danshinguboruto** - Lightning Release: Dancing Bolts

#6 **Tōshi** - Fighting Spirit

#7 **Gekido** - Rage

#8 **Jinton: Kuikkurirīsu** - Quickness Release: Quick Release

#9 **Jinton: Kamikaze o Tonde** - Quickness Release: Flying Wind God


	7. Chapter 7

Guide:

**Kage Bunshin** - Jutsu

'I will rule the world!' - thought

_**word**_ - Illusion/Genjutsu World

"It's the end for you!" - sentence

Chapter Seven: Ballad of a Leaf Ninja Pt. 3

Kiko and Naruto both jumped back and started doing handsigns.

Kiko tightened her bandages, and shouted, "**Futon:** **Kazekiri Eiso**!" and as soon as she said that, a spear of wind shot towards Naruto at breakneck speeds.

It would have hit Naruto, if he hadn't have said, "**Jinton: Kyokutan'na Sokudo**, and disappeared and reappeared right behind her. "Gotcha Kiko-chan! Take this!" While he was talking to Kiko, she also disappeared, but this time, she appeared on a tree branch a yard away from Naruto.

"What were you saying again Naruto-kun?" she taunted.

Naruto said nothing, just grinned. "I hope you can hear this!"

Suddenly, Kiko heard another voice identical to Naruto's from behind her. "Here's a jutsu I learned from Shūchū-kaa-sama last night, **Futon: Juuyouseigun**! With that, a huge amount of wind pushed her towards the original Naruto, causing him to grin wider. He wordlessly summoned a shadow clone beside him, and started an onslaught of attacks.

She took a lot of damage from the two Naruto's before she could catch herself so she could escape and make a new plan.

On the Sidelines

Kakashi was shocked at the level of planning Naruto was currently showing. 'God, Naruto, you're just like your father. Both him and Kushina would be so proud of you if they could see you…'

Back with Kiko

'God, when did Naruto suddenly get so good? He must have upped his **Kage Bunshin** training a lot more than I realized. Well, time to show him that I haven't been slacking either!' she thought.

She suddenly felt Naruto's presence next to her. "Ya know, you shouldn't hide from a fox…" and he sent a punch to the back of her head, which could have knocked her out, if she hadn't cocked her head to the side, and sent her elbow back, and hit him in the ribs. As he staggered back, she turned around, and punched him in the nose, sending him falling off of the branch they were crouched on.

"**Futon: Atsugai**!" was shouted immediately after that, sending the already falling Naruto to the ground with great speed. As soon as he hit the ground, a small crater surrounded him.

On the Sideline

"What are they?!" Some of the ninja were saying after witnessing the devastating attacks being thrown back and forth between the two Genin.

Shūchū said nothing, just smirked. She looked down at her students, and said, "This is what you can achieve with hard work, sweat, and tears my dear students. They are living proof that nothing worth having comes easy…"

Her Genin just stared ahead, in awe of the show the two Tatsumaki clan members.

Back to the Fight

Naruto hit the ground with a hard thud. 'What just hit me? Oh, right, it was Kiko-chan. ' He stood up shakily, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his eyes were glowing the customary electric blue.

"I was going to hold off on using this technique for later, but I guess it can't be helped. Brace yourself Kiko! **Kudakero: Hanten Sekai**!

Suddenly, the air around everyone shimmered, and when everybody regained their bearings, they realized that the world was inverted.

"You can't break this illusion Kiko-chan, you might as well forfeit." Naruto proudly boasted.

Kiko narrowed her eyes. 'Damn it! I don't know what I can do to get out of this one… Looks like I have to forfeit this round.' She raised her hand, and called out, "I forfeit Kakashi-sensei. I don't know what this technique can do, but I know for a fact that I couldn't break this illusion if I tried."

Kakashi nodded. "Since Kiko of Squad 4 has forfeited, Naruto of Squad 13 is the winner of the tournament!"

Everybody present cheered, not just for Naruto, but for every Genin. The future of Konoha was very bright it seemed.

Naruto walked up to Kiko, and shook her hand. He also leaned up close to her, and whispered, "Man Kiko-chan, I'm glad you gave up when you did, I was close to running out of chakra. He he he." He laughed nerviously, scratching the back of his head.

She grinned. "You're lucky your illusions are nearly unbreakable, or I would have kicked your ass!"

Gai ran up to Naruto followed by Lee and Neji. "Yosh! Naruto-kun, Your Flames of Youth are blinding! Lee, you can learn something from Naruto-kun!"

The blond looked over at Neji, and the poor Hyuuga was shaking his head in disappointment. "Good match Tatsumaki, I hope to have another one soon. The way he worded it however, wasn't a request, but a demand.

While Squad 13 were talking, Kiko decided to go back with her own squad.

"Yeah, sure Neji." Naruto muttered. "You guys wanna go get some ramen? Ichiraku's even started selling saki!"

Neji politely declined, saying he had more important matters to tend to, which confused Naruto, but the Hyuuga said he would take Naruto's invite another time.

"Yosh, we'd love to go get ramen with - !" Lee was interrupted by Gai, causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"Lee! You remember what happened last time! No sake for you! Also, since you tried to drink that un-youthful drink, you have to run 100 laps around the village!" Gai shouted, after he suddenly punched Lee square in the face.

Lee smiled a million dollar smile. "Gai-sensei, I shall run 100 laps, and if I don't –" After listening to that, Naruto tuned them out.

'I'm fucked!' he wailed silently. 'Why did I have to get these two weirdos?'

He shook his head, and began his trip for some well needed ramen and sake. And if he was lucky, he'd get to see that hottie Anko…

Author's Note:

Finally, I can write more of Naruto Tatsumaki! I know you guys have been waiting on this update for a long ass time, and for the wait, I apologize. And for all of the readers that wonder if the inverted world technique came from Bleach, it did. Naruto in this story won't be overpowered, but strong as hell. Also, I will try to make the chapters super long, starting after this chapter. I gotta get back in the groove of writing again…

Jutsu List

Kazekiri Enso – Wind Cutter Sharp Spear

Jinton: Kyokutan'na Sokudo – Quickness Style: Extreme Speed

Futon: Juuyouseigun – Wind Release: Gravity Force

Ninpo: Kage Bunshin – Ninja Art: Shadow Clone

Kudakero: Hanten Sekai – Shatter: Inverted World


End file.
